words with friends traduction
by lionthrones
Summary: Bella Swan a un béguin extrême sur une grande star, Edward Cullen. Ils ont une obsession pour le même jeu. Peuvent-ils se rencontrer via mots avec des amis et devenir plus que cela? Rated M, tous humains, ExB
1. bonjour

bonjour! Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis très longtemps et je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais j'ai décider de faire une pause avec «nouveau monde». Vous connaissez surement l'auteur Missleez qui est très active sur ce site et qui traduit énormément de fictions. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons plus accédez aux histoires qu'elle a publiée et j'en lisais une très bonne qui s'intitulait: words with friends. Une fiction magnifique et remplie d'humour qui appartient a Nolebucgrl et vous pouvez la rejoindre avec ce lien:

s/6910604/1/Words-with-Friends

Malheureusement, Missleez n'a pas pu finir de traduire et après plus d'un an à attendre la suite, j'ai décider de contacter l'auteur et lui demander la permission de continuer à traduire sa fiction. Puisque nous ne pouvons plus accédez aux histoires de Missleez, je vais traduire du début et non pas à partir de où elle s'était arrêté(chapitre 28) parce que beaucoup de gens ne l'ont pas encore lu ou bien veulent recommencer à la lire plusieurs fois de suite. Je posterais donc le premier chapitre mercredi et sans doute que je publierais à toutes les deux semaines ce même jour.

À mercredi!


	2. Chapter1: nom

Chapitre 1 : Nom

Bonjour! Je sais il est jeudi matin, mais techniquement je ne suis que 30 minutes en retard! Et j'aurais publié à temps si je ne vous avais pas laissé une petite surprise! En effet comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il n'y pas un mais deux chapitres! Ne suis-je pas incroyable? Vous m'avez toutes envoyés des messages me disant que vous étiez frustré de ne pas finir la fiction alors que vous étiez en grand suspense. Puisque vous avez toutes déjà lu la fiction, je me suis dit que j'allais probablement traduire 2 à trois chapitres jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au chapitre 28(LE chapitre que toutes, vous attendez). Je pars dans le sud dans ce samedi, vous allez donc recevoir des nouvelles de cette fiction dans deux semaines (peut-être y aurait-il plus que deux chapitres de publié cette fois ci. Si vous êtes gentille!). Merci à vous toutes de me faire confiance, traduire est beaucoup de travail et j'essaie du mieux que je peux de bien faire ressentir l'histoire que Nolebucgrl à créer et voici le lien pour lui transmettre vos impressions si vous le souhaitez:

s/6910604/1/Words-with-Friends

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne suis que la traductrice.

«Dépêche-toi! C'est bientôt l'heure!», ma meilleure amie et colocataire Alice cria depuis le salon. Je jetais un œil à l'heure voûté depuis mon lit et me dépêchais de me rendre jusqu'au salon. Alice et Rose étaient déjà installés sur le canapé alors je me laissais tombé sur le fauteuil et m'assis avec impatience.

«Juste après le commercial» me dit Rose. Alice, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit rose préféré de Victoria Secret, était pratiquement en train de vibrer à cause de l'excitation. Rose essayait de paraitre ennuyer mais je l'a vit taper ses doigts sur son genou.

Le ridicule commercial de couche pris fin et nous nous sommes toutes assises lorsque David Letterman annonça, « Notre premier invité de ce soir est la grande star de cinéma de la trilogie `` _Steele``_ et il est là ce soir pour parler de son nouveau film, _`` Wild at Heart``_. Mesdames et Messieurs, Edward Cullen!» Le public applaudit et le voilà, paraissant terriblement magnifique dans ses jeans noirs et dans ce t-shirt vert foncé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient dans son état sauvage habituel, comme s'il venait tout juste de se faire prendre dans le salon vert, ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité puisqu'il était l'étoile la plus chaude à Hollywood en ce moment.

Il fit son sourire de marque, un sourire en coin qui était une sorte de demi-sourire, le genre de sourire qu'un homme vous donne lorsqu'il sait que vous vouliez être bras et jambes écartés et nue dessous lui, dès que possible. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à la seule vue de lui. Il était trop beau pour être vrai.

«Bella est partie!» annonça Rose, claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux. J'envoyais sa main baladé avec impatience et me concentrais sur le glorieux homme devant moi. Il n'avait que 25 ans mais il avait déjà joué dans 5 films à succès; les trois films d'action ` _`steele_ `` et deux comédies romantiques. _``Wild at heart``_ était son premier drame romantique et je ne pouvais pas attendre de le voir montrer ses abdominaux. Il y avait un buzz important à propos de ce film, à la fois à cause de son jeu d'acteur et aussi parce qu'il avait été en relation amoureuse avec sa collègue de film, Irina Ivanov, une importée de Russie avec des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux bleus d'aciers, et des pommettes qui pourraient coupées le verre. Ils avaient été un couple superbe mais avaient brusquement rompus après que le film ait été lancé. Dieu merci, elle semblait être une chienne totale et la rumeur disait qu'elle l'avait trompé. Comment elle pouvait être assez stupide pour tromper Edward Cullen était au-dessus de moi. Je ne regarderais plus jamais un autre homme s'il était mien.

«Dans ce film, vous jouez un cavalier de rodéo qui se fait gravement blessé et qui doit se faire soigner, est-ce exact?» demanda Dave

Edward approuva «Matt Walker est un célèbre cavalier de rodéo et il pense qu'il n'a aucune raisons de vivre lorsqu'il souffre de paralysie après un mauvais saut de son cheval lors d'une compétition. Son infirmière, Sarah Millings, le combat et combat pour lui et ils tombent amoureux lors du chemin de son rétablissement. C'était un rôle difficile à jouer, à cause de son sentiment d'impuissance.

«Et votre ancienne petite amie, Irina Ivanov, joue Sarah?»

Edward fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de son eau. Pour la plupart des gens, il ne faisait que prendre un verre, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était irrité. Il y avait un éclat de rage dans ses prunelles vertes qui étaient difficiles à voir sauf si vous étiez à sa recherche.

«Oui, elle a fait un bon travail avec le rôle. Il fallait être dur mais aussi sympathique et savoir enjambé la ligne entre le dorloté et le contester. Irina a assuré.»

«Est ce que c'est difficile de vous voir les deux ensemble sur le grand écran?»

Edward secoua la tête. « C'est comme avec n'importe quel autre rôle. Vous vous souvenez du caractère, mais vous ne l'êtes plus. Je me prépare à filmer le prochain film _Steele,_ donc je suis déjà de retour dans l'identification de Steven Steele.»

« Et nous ne pouvons pas attendre pour celui-ci» Letterman se retourna vers l'audience. « Nous serons de retour avec Edward Cullen après la pause.»

«Salop» murmurai-je lorsque les publicités ont embarquées.

«Edward? Je pense qu'il a bien fait cela!» Alice le défendit âprement. Son béguin pour lui était presque aussi mauvais que le mien, même si je ne crois pas qu'elle pensait à lui aussi souvent embarrassant que je le faisais.

«Pas Edward! Il était parfait, comme toujours. Letterman. Lui demander à propos d'Irina comme ça.»

«Pute» mentionna Rose en même temps qu'Alice dit, «chienne.»

«Exactement. C'est nul qu'il se fasse interroger sur elle tout le temps. Ils ont rompus il y a six mois.». J'étais en colère pour lui, ce que je reconnaissais être stupide, mais ça me faisait du bien de le défendre. Au moins quelqu'un l'était. Son ex était partout sur les couvertures de magazines avec un homme différent chaque semaine alors qu'Edward était montré seul ou avec des amis. Il n'avait pas de fréquentations, ou si oui, il gardait cela très secret. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas en fréquentation. Je veux dire, je veux qu'il soit heureux mais j'aime prétendre qu'il est seul et qu'il me reste une chance, si minuscule soit-elle.

La pause pris fin et Edward parlais a Dave à propos d'un récent voyage à la maison à Chicago. «J'ai échappé mon téléphone dans le lac Michigan quand une vague est passé sur le bateau où je me trouvais. Dieu merci, il y avait un Apple Store juste au coin de rue de la maison de mes parents.»

«Ah, donc vous êtes un utilisateur de IPhone, hein?»

Edward souri. « Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi, mais je suis vraiment accro par mon application _words with friends._ Je ne peux pas passer une journée sans jouer.» Je me suis assise un peu plus droite et regardait Alice et Rose. Alice était debout en un bond, courant jusque dans sa chambre et attrapa son IPhone avant de retourner vers le canapé.

«Je vais jouer _words with friends_ avec Edward Cullen!» a-t-elle annoncé. À la télévision, un extrait du film d'Edward passait. Il se disputait avec Irina à propos de la thérapie, étant massivement chaud, même dans une chemise d'hôpital laide.

«Tu ne sais pas son nom d'identifiant» Alice tapait, déjà loin, sur son téléphone et ignora Rose.

«StevenSteele fonctionne! Je viens d'envoyer une demande!» Alice serra son téléphone contre sa poitrine et ses yeux regardaient au loin.

«Tu penses vraiment qu'il utiliserait son nom de personnage sur son téléphone?» demandais-je, la toisant d'un air incrédule.

«Eh bien, quoi d'autre pourrait-il utiliser?» demanda Alice fermant la télévision maintenant qu'Edward était partit de l'émission.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire exactement ce qu'il utiliserait mais la refermais. Pourquoi l'inclure là-dedans? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de jouer avec lui par moi-même? Hmmm, joué avec Edward Cullen, qu'elle bonne idée. J'haussais les épaules à la place.

«Vous aller voir! Il va répondre!» annonça Alice, debout prête à retourner dans sa chambre. Rose grogna. «Bien sûr, petite. Edward Cullen va te choisir au hasard parmi la masse qui viennent se précipiter pour lui demander de jouer»

«On se sait jamais!» chanta-t-elle en retournant vers sa chambre en dansant. Je me dégageais du fauteuil, dit bonne nuit à Rose et rentrais dans ma propre chambre. J'avais classe de littérature à 8 AM et il était temps de dormir un peu.

Je suis monté dans le lit et éteint la lumière. Mon propre IPhone gisait sur la table de chevet, en train de finir de se charger. Je l'ai ramassé et allumer, tapant mon application _words with friends_. Bluebel22 avait déjà cinq parties de commencé, mais je les ignorais toutes et appuyais sur le symbole plus vert dans le coin de l'écran. Je me suis arrêté sur le nom d'utilisateur et tapais Skeletor. Edward avait parlé à de nombreuses entrevues au sujet de son amour pour le dessin animé He-man lorsqu'il était enfant et à quel point le méchant squelette l'amusait. Il y avait plus de chance que ce soit lui que tout autre chose, non? Eh bien, peut-être que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus. Son numéro favori était le 17; il l'avait mentionné dans sa toute première entrevue à Entertainment Weekly.

Skeletor17 fut retenu comme un nom actif et je commençais un nouveau jeu. Je ris quand je vis mes lettres. PEEN? Je ne voulais pas jouer le mot marteler avec Edward Cullen. Crinière? Eh. Nom…ce qui était bon. Il y avait un sens derrière ça, comme je voulais vraiment connaître son nom, à savoir si Skeletor17 était bien Edward Cullen. Je jouais pour 8 misérables points et fermais l'application avant de fermer mon téléphone.

Je devais aller au lit si je ne voulais pas ressembler à un zombie en classe demain. Peut-être que je me réveillerais avec une réponse d'Edward. Une fille a toujours le droit de rêver.

Alors si vous voulez que je continu, faites le moi savoir; peut-être que je ne fais pas un bon boulot; qui sait! Alors dites-moi combiens de chapitres vous aimeriez avoir à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ou nous étions rendus! J'ai également l'histoire sur le point de vu de Edward, tapez 1 si vous en voulez au prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapter2:espion

Chapitre 2 : espion

Je me suis lever avec le son avec de Lady Gaga m'assurant que j'étais né de cette façon, ce qui m'a fait gémir et frapper sur mon alarme rapidement. Ses chansons étaient fâcheusement accrocheuses et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de l'avoir en tête toute la journée. Je pris mon IPhone et ouvrais mon application _words with friends_ pour la cinquième fois depuis que j'avais envoyé l'invitation à Skeletor17, mais il n'y avait toujours aucunes réponses. Ouais, j'avais dormis comme une merde la nuit dernière, trop anxieuse de savoir si je l'avais vraiment trouvé, ce qui était plus important que dormir. En d'autres termes, j'étais une putain d'idiote.

Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain et me suis aspergé le visage d'eau froide dans un effort pour me réveiller. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me posséder pour que je signe pour une classe de littérature du IXème siècle à 8 le matin durant mon année sénior? Voilà le genre de gestes idiots qu'une recrue ferait, mais non. J'avais besoin de pousser mon Chaucer. Joie.

Après avoir pris une douche, je tirais sur une paire de jeans et un t-shirt rouge à manches longues. L'automne était absolument magnifique à Washington et j'avais l'intention de profité du 20 degré supérieure qu'on nous avait assuré pour la journée. J'entrais dans la cuisine et me servis une tasse de café. Rose n'avait pas classe avant 9 :45 mais Alice était debout et à quelque part pour sa classe de bio. Elle me sourit largement en même temps qu'elle remplissait sa tasse de café et attrapait son sac à dos. Je mis le mien sur mes épaules et nous sommes partis ensemble comme nous le faisions toujours le mardi et jeudi matin.

Alice n'était pas une personne du matin donc je ne savais ce qui causait son grand sourire. Elle attendit d'être hors de notre immeuble avant d'échapper un cri assourdissant qui me fit boucher les oreilles.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, Alice?» Demandais-je. Dieu merci, elle avait attendu qu'on nous soyons dehors avant de crier comme ça parce que Rose aurait voulu nous tuer toutes les deux avant et ensuite aurait posé des questions. Elle était moins une personne du matin que toutes deux réunies.

« Tout va bien! Tout est tellement, tellement bien» ses yeux gris étaient rêveurs alors qu'elle tenait ses deux mains sur son cœur. « Il a accepté mon jeu! Pas même dix minutes après que j'ai envoyé ma demande, Edward m'a joué le mot cœur, ce qui est évidemment un signe!» elle ponctua ses mots avec une pirouette ridicule, faisant valser sa jupe noire.

Mon cœur manqua un battement à ses mots, mais ensuite je me souvins du ridicule nom qu'elle avait choisis de sa manche, et je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être Edward. Il n'aurait jamais été pour quelque chose d'aussi évident et boiteux. Pourquoi ne pas simplement être Edward Cullen alors?

Alice était trop excité pour voir que j'y avais pas le cœur; ce qui je suis désolé, n'étais pas un foutu signe; c'était un putin de mot.

«Est-ce que tu lui a envoyé un message?»

«Bien sûr! J'ai dit que j'étais sa plus grande fan» elle tendit sa main et toucha mon bras droit, me regardant avec ferveur. « Ne sois pas vexé, Bella. Je sais que tu es probablement sa plus grande fan mais je ne pouvais pas m'appeler comme étant sa seconde plus grande fan, pourrais-je?»

Je ravalais une réponse grossière et hochait de la tête pour qu'elle continu. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai joué moi de son cœur, comme si mon cœur était à lui! N'est-ce pas la chose la plus mignonne? »

C'était de part égal mignon et ennuyeux, si je devais être honnête, ce qui bien sûr je ne suis pas. L'ennui gagnait le plus à ce sujet, je pense. Pour quoi mon Edward n'avait-il pas répondu? Même si elle avait sans aucuns doutes le mauvais Edward, ça ne pouvait pas aidé mais je souhaite que je fusse la seule à avoir une réponse. Puis à nouveau, prouver que j'avais raison et qu'Alice avait tort.

« A-t'il dit quoi que ce soit en retour?»

Elle rit. «Il a dit ``merci``. Steven Steele est un personnage du tonnerre! Ensuite il m'a demandé si mon nom était Alice. Il est si perspicace.» jaillit-elle.

Ha! Edward Cullen n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi boiteux. Du tonnerre? Alice jouait clairement avec un jeune de 12 ans. Ew, ça sonnait faux. Je savais que je ne devais pas la décourager du fait qu'elle avait trouvé le vrai Edward plutôt qu'un quelconque garçon pré-pubère qui croyait que Steven Steele était le personnage le plus cool du monde, ce qui évidemment était le cas. Mais Edward n'aurait jamais dit ça.

«Ton nom d'écran est AmazingAlice, ce n'est pas sorcier de déduire qu'elle est ton nom réelle», répondis-je sèchement.

«Toi plus que toutes les personnes, comment il peut être intelligent» gronda-t-elle, son excitation évanouis à cause de ma réaction. Je me suis immédiatement senti mal. J'étais une chienne, tirant des trous dans les théories d'Alice juste parce que mon propre Edward n'avait pas encore répondu. Bien sûr, le fait que le sien n'avait probablement pas de vie et avait répondu instantanément devrait me rendre suspicieuse, mais Alice méritait d'avoir son plaisir. Il n'y avait pas de mal à cela. Alice était ma meilleure amie et si elle était heureuse, je serais heureuse pour elle.

«Désolé. Je n'ai pas bien dormis» c'était la vérité. Entre vérifier mon téléphone toutes les deux heures, j'ai eu beaucoup de rêves de merde à propos d'Edward qui me rejette, à la fois dans le jeu et en personne, donc je n'étais pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. « Je suis excité pour toi, vraiment» J'essayais de mettre plus de chaleur dans mon ton. « J'espère que c'est bien lui.»

Alice sourit, sa bonne humeur restaurée. Elle n'a pas tardé à rebondir, ce qui était une de ses meilleures qualités à mes yeux. « Bien sûr, c'est lui! Il va tomber en amour avec moi et m'emmener loin à Hollywood. Je vais être sa partenaire dans un film avec lui et puis nous allons nous marier et avoir beaucoup de jolis bébés.»

Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Je riais à son ridicule. «Il y a une faille dans ton plan. Tu ne sais pas jouer»

Elle fit la moue et me donna un coup de coude. « Ce n'est pas vrai! J'étais génial dans Roméo et Juliette!»

«Tu étais la seule assez petite pour tenir dans cette tour ridicule que nous avions conçu.» répondis-je. Elle rit avec moi, «Et c'était durant la cinquième année. Tu aurais besoin de rafraîchir tes compétence un peu.»

« Tout sera à moi, tu verras.» Je secouais la tête et décidais de la laisser à ses illusions. Quel mal y aurait-il à cela?

«Je ne doute pas que tu vas prendre d'assaut Hollywood, Alice»

Elle m'a donnée une dure accolade alors que nous étions arrivées au grand Hall. « Merci Bella! Je vais être sur t'avoir à ma droite vers le sommet. Edward doit avoir des amis magnifiques. On ne sait jamais!» Je le savais, mais je n'allais pas tenter de glisser Alice dans la réalité. Une fois qu'elle avait commencé, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter. Je serais son dos.

« C'est gentil à toi de penser à moi, Alice»

«Bien sûr! Tu es ma meilleure amie dans le monde et je t'aime à mort. La renommée et la fortune ne changera pas cela»

Je ris et lui fit signe au loin. « Il faut aller en classe, espèce de folle personne. Je te verrais plus tard.»

Je suis entré dans ma classe et m'enlevais de la zone où mon professeur vénérait à propos d'histoires de chevaliers. Quatre-vingt-dix minutes plus tard, l'heure interminable était enfin terminée et j'étais libre de pouvoir me promener et m'asseoir à l'une des tables de pique-nique dans la cour. Mon prochain cours n'était pas avant 11h45, donc j'avais un certain temps pour lire avant de devoir aller en classe. Je sortie ma nouvelle copie de _wild at heart_ et commençais à l'ouvrir puis je m'arrêtais pour regarder la couverture. J'avais lu le livre d'innombrables fois et avait une des éditions originales, mais je dû acheter l'exemplaire qui est paru lors de la sortie du film, pour que je puisse avoir la couverture avec Edward sur elle, l'air si brisé, mais pourtant si belle.

Je traçais la ligne de sa mâchoire incroyable pendant un moment et me suis permise de m'imaginer que j'étais celle qui prenait soin de lui et qui apportait le sourire sur ce visage si parfait. Mon téléphone sonna et je le saisis de mon sac. Alice voulait savoir si je voulais quelque chose à manger notre prochaine classe. Je lui répondis en retour lui disant où je me trouvais et elle dit qu'elle me rejoindrait d'ici dix minutes.

Je fermais mon livre et le planquais à l'arrière de mon sac. Mon téléphone était encore sur la table et je pensais que je pourrais vérifier une fois de plus s'il avait joué. J'étais probablement encore condamné à la déception, mais il en valait le coup.

J'ouvris mon application _words with friends_ et oh mon dieu, Skeletor17 avait répondu! Ma main tremblait comme j'ouvrais la partie. Il avait joué le mot «équipe» à partir du «e» de «nom» **(en anglais, c'est team qui jouer à partir de name, donc la partie fonctionne mais il est un peu plus difficile de suivre les règles en traduisant)**. Il y avait un petit 1 à côté du petit message vert. Edward Cullen m'avait envoyé un message! Je frappais le bouton et l'ouvrir.

 _Salut! Je vous connais?_

La meilleure façon de répondre à cette question? Non, mais je te connais? bien, Bella, ça sonne comme un harceleur psychopathe qui bouillerais son lapin à la première occasion. Non, mais j'aimerais bien que toi oui? C'était un peu trop en avant, comme si je lui offrais mon corps ou quelque chose. Je veux dire, je le ferais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais ce n'étais sans doute pas la première impression que je voulais laisser.

Merde, qu'est-ce que je dis à la personne qui pourrait être l'homme de mes rêves? Ça va être nos premiers mots échangés avec l'autre. Un jour, cela pourrait être le début de notre amour épique, l'histoire que nous dirions à tout le monde sur la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés et avons appris à nous connaître. Quoi! Ça peut toujours arriver! Je devais être à la fois profonde et mémorable.

Tu me connais? Non. Bon, nous allons commencer avec non.

 _Non, je voulais juste quelqu'un de nouveau avec qui jouer._ Eh, bien, c'était absolument ridicule et je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer. Je passais à la touche retour arrière mais frappais sur le bouton envoie. Merde! Désenvoyé! Désenvoyé! Pourquoi est- ce qu'il n'y avait pas d'un putin de bouton désenvoyer quand vous en aviez besoin? C'était tellement profond…plus comme pathétique. C'est le temps pour limiter les dégâts.

 _Oh, je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça! Désolé, je suis une écervelée._ Super, maintenant je sonne comme une idiote. Il allait se résigné et partir loin de moi c'est certain. Je jouais rapidement «espion» de son «équipe» pour 11 points et fermais l'application. Je venais d'envoyer un message comme quoi j'étais une espionne maladroite, comme cet inspecteur Clouseau. J'avais tout foutu en l'air. Mon amitié avec Edward Cullen était finie avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.


	4. Chapter 3: haleter

Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre de traduit et si vous avez bien remarqué, juste en dessous de _words with friends-traduction_ , il y a _words with stranger-traduction_. Ceci se trouve à être l'histoire selon la pensée d'Edward. Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé de le lire, c'est seulement pour celles qui le veulent. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire WWS pour suivre ce qu'il se passe sur WWF et vice-versa. Ce sont les mêmes passages. Pour celles qui vont seulement suivre WWF, sachez que le temps de publication sera la même journée et WWS sera aussi le mercredi. J'ai constaté que vous avez toutes déjà suivi la fiction du temps où Missleez la traduisait, alors j'ai décidé que je mettrais en ligne plusieurs chapitres à la fois jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions où nous étions toutes rendus. Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont signalé les fautes de frappes et/ou de traduction. Je n'ai pas de correctrice et aucuns diplômes d'études en traduction, alors la relecture se fait parfois vites et quelques fautes peuvent m'échapper. Ce sera corrigé très prochainement. J'ai discuté avec l'auteur et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de laisser le titre du jeu et les mots utilisés en anglais. Puisque c'est du scrabble, la pluparts du temps, les mots ne correspondent pas en français. J'ai cependant traduit les mots/expression en gras pour que vous puissiez comprendre. J'ai adoré lire vos reviews et voici les réponses aux sans compte :

Sarahtola : Ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il y a du retard d'accumulé, cette fiction sera bel et bien complète cette fois.

Alex : C'est un grand plaisir, je remercie l'auteur de me laisser faire surtout!

EmiM : Je m'amuse beaucoup à traduire cette fiction, alors c'est un grand plaisir et j'aime aussi relire d'anciennes fictions oubliées J

Romeila : Derrien, ça fait plaisir!

Laurie : un très grand DERIEN! Tu seras contente de voir qu'il y a effectivement un POV Edward de déjà traduit. Merci à toi de me bombarder de reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur. Il est vrai que parfois les mots ou l'expression se dit mieux en anglais alors je dois reformuler, ce qui est parfois compliqué. Ta dernière review m'a rappeler que je devais me donner un coup de pied pour traduire plus vite et mieux, alors grâce à toi, voici ces chapitres!

Sandry : J'embellis ta journée!? Eh bien, je suis flatté, j'espère que tes journées seront ensoleillées!

Hlne du 11 : Je ne suis pas du tout vexée, en fait je n'avais pas remarqué. Suite à une relecture, j'ai pu constater ses fautes et elles seront corrigées ultérieurement. Merci beaucoup! Voici le lien pour faire part de vos commentaires à la créatrice de cette charmante fiction :

s/6910604/3/Words-with-Friends

Chapitre 3 : haleter

«Bella! Viens ici! Edward est sur Oprah!» Merci Rose, comme si je ne savais pas? Je l'ai mis sur l'enregistreur et maintenant je veux m'apitoyer sur mon idiotie dans ma chambre pour encore quelques heures au lieu de regarder l'homme le plus magnifique sur toute la Terre, que j'ai probablement fait fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Une tête blonde apparu dans le cadre de ma chambre. «Je suis désolé, tu es devenue sourde?» Je t'ai dit qu'Edward serait à la télévision d'un instant à l'autre et pourtant, tu restes assise ici, à lire un livre ennuyeux.»

Je la regardais fixement. «Ce livre ennuyeux est un morceau de la littérature classique qui…ugh, tu as raison, c'est un livre emmerdant.» Je fermais brusquement Les contes de Canterbury au sol, lequel je ne pensais pas qu'il était habituellement ennuyeux, mais dépenser une classe entière sur ce bouquin tuait tout l'intérêt que j'avais, lorsque je devais travailler sur cette maudite chose.

Rose se laissa tomber sur mon lit et jeta mon livre sur le sol, ce qui m'aurait normalement agacé, mais je n'en avais pas l'énergie. « Alors, quel est le problème avec toi? Ton âme-sœur est à la télévision et tu ne vas pas le regarder?»

Mon âme-sœur…si seulement. «Je l'enregistre.»

Elle ria et frappa ma jambe. «Et depuis quand est-ce que cela t'empêche de l'écouter, même s'il enregistre? Est-ce à cause de cette chose avec Alice?»

Alice était, heureusement, en classe. Elle avait joué d'autre séries de mots avec ``son`` Edward et nous avaient envoyés un texto à toutes les deux pour nous mettre à jour sur sa conquête de devenir Madame Cullen. Je jure que si je ne l'aimais pas autant, je serais en train de la détester. C'était juste tellement Alice. De toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées, elle était celle qui rêvait le plus grand. Si quelqu'un devait se rendre à Hollywood pour épouser une grande star de cinéma à cause de l'appli _words_ , c'était bien elle.

«Non.»

«S'il te plais, Bella, je vous connais toutes les deux. As-tu vu la merde qu'elle prétend qu'il a dit?» Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête, ses cheveux d'or tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. «Edward Cullen ne dirait jamais que son personnage est cool, ou peu importe ce qu'elle dit. Et je doute fortement qu'il lui dirait déjà à quel point il l'a trouve incroyable.»

Je reniflais. «Il ne jouerais jamais avec son véritable nom.»

«Exactement. Si elle parle à Edward Cullen, je vais me raser la tête et courir toute nue à travers le campus.»

Je me mis à rire en l'imaginent. «Les gars te trouveraient encore magnifique.»

« Mais bien sûr! À propos des gars…ne me donne pas ce regard.» Quel regard est-ce que je lui faisais? Oh oui, ça devait être mon regard de fille pas intéressé. Elle me poussa le bras. «Il y a une grande fête au Sig Ep demain soir et il y a justement là le médicament dont tu as besoin pour te sortir de cette impasse. Mieux encore, nous savons très bien toutes les deux, comment Alice devient dans une fête. Elle aura tout oublié de StevenSteele.»

Bien sûr qu'elle l'oublierait. « Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, Dr Hale. Je ne veux pas aller à Sig Ep.»

«Pourquoi pas? Tyler ne sera pas aux alentours.» Elle me regarda dans les yeux. «Tu n'es pas encore amouraché de ce connard, pas vrai?»

Comme si c'était possible. « Non, mais je ne veux vraiment pas aller traîner avec ses frères de la fraternité pour qu'ils me rappellent à quel point j'ai été une imbécile pendant deux ans.»

Rose se décala et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. « Tout d'abord. Tu n'es pas une imbécile. Et tu n'es certainement pas la première fille qui a été floué par un homme. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas la seule fille qui a été trompé.» Sa bouche se transforma en une mince ligne et je su qu'elle pensait à Royce. Il avait baisé la moitié du campus derrière son dos. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il l'aimait follement.

«Je sais, Rose, mais que l'ensemble de la fraternité sache qu'il avait une petite amie lorsqu'il était cher lui, durant les deux années entières où nous étions ensemble et qu'il l'a mis enceinte. Ils savent pourquoi il n'est pas revenu cette année.» Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement disparaitre sans ressentir le besoin de leur expliquer ses putains d'émotions d'âmes. C'était assez mauvais qu'il me l'est annoncé au téléphone dès la première journée de notre retour en classe. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de les appeler, eux aussi? Je voyais les regards qu'ils me donnaient, certains ébahis, d'autres avec pitié, toutes les sortes. C'était de la putain de merde. C'était beaucoup plus sûr de donner mon cœur à une célébrité qui ne savait pas que je vivais. Aucun véritable chagrin dans ses circonstances.

«Non, ce qu'ils savent c'est que l'ex super chaude de Tyler est disponible. Il est peut- être un véritable connard, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Je sais de source sûr que Mike Newton a très envie de te demander de sortir.»

Mike Newton. Ex-colocataire de Tyler. Bien sûr, qu'il voulait me demander de sortir. Il m'avait vu dans divers stades de déshabillement au fil des ans et n'avait fait aucunes tentatives pour cacher le fait qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

«Veux-tu sortir avec Mike Newton?» Je lui demandais, en élevant mes sourcils en signe d'incrédulité.

Rose fit une grimace. «Non, il est trop gentil à mon goût.» Je riais. C'était vrai cependant. Mike était le cliché de l'Américain, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, belle construction; et Rose avait un faible pour les mauvais garçons. Mike me rappelais étrangement un Golden Retriever. J'aimais les chiens, mais je ne voulais pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui m'en rappelais un.

« Mais tu as besoin d'une rencontre torride et je suis sûr qu'il serait plus que disposé. Même plus que de la moitié des gars-là bas.»

«Donc, votre prescription est le sexe sans émotion. Dr Hale?»

«Je dois passer l'école de médecine avant que ce soit officielle, mais tu peux continuer de m'appeler comme ça, Professeur Swan.» Elle me fit un sourire étincelant. « Ma prescription est que tu sorte de cette appartement pour y avoir du plaisir. Si cela inclus temps nu et orgasmes hallucinants, c'est pour le mieux.»

«Mike Newton est incapable de donner des orgasmes hallucinants.» Je le savais sans vraiment le savoir, et je ne voulais pas le savoir officiellement. Je parie qu'Edward Cullen pourrait cependant.

«Très bien, alors quelqu'un d'autre que Mike Newton. Il suffit de dire que tu vas venir, Bella. Tu n'as pas été baisé depuis…» elle s'interrompit et grimaça.

«Oui, exactement, depuis la dernière fois que vous deux m'avez traîné à une fête en disant que je devais baiser. Et nous savons toutes comment cela a finis.» Je frappais légèrement sa jambe. Les erreurs de proportions épiques étaient trop intenses pour qu'on en parle ce soir.

«Eh bien, putain, Bella, Sam est un gars énorme, qui savait qu'il avait un si petit pénis?» Rose secoua tristement la tête. «Je suis contente que tu ais testé la marchandise avant que je ne fasse cette erreur.» Je riais de l'incrédulité de la situation et la poussais. Elle rit et se redressa, repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. «Tu as sauvé le groupe. Ou pas, vu comment il est maintenant.»

«Quel bonne amie tu es.» Je riais avec elle cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

«Je suis une très bonne amie. Je te l'ai donné. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il dispose d'une toute petite verge». Je la perdais à l'expression de son visage quand elle dit petite verge. Nous avions l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi seulement quelques semaines après l'incident. Heureusement, je n'avais pas vu Sam depuis un bon nombre de mois. Je savais que je rirais si c'était le cas.

«Oui, il était très gentil de ta part de faire marche arrière si j'ai pu obtenir la pire nuit de ma vie, Rose. Vraiment, tu es la meilleur amie sur la terre.»

Elle ria et posa sa tête sur mon avant-bras. « Il était chaud cependant. Tous ces muscles, tatouages et la peau tamisée. C'est une honte qu'il est une toute petite verge sous tout ce magnifique cuir.» Ugh, du cuir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me posséder pour que j'accepte ce marché? Oh, c'est vrai, Rose et Alice qui me conseillaient que sortir était bon pour moi.

«Et cela prouve le point que je n'ai pas besoin de baiser. Ça termine toujours en catastrophe.»

Rose enfonça son doigt dans mes côtes. «Allez, Bella. Il suffit de dire que tu vas sortir avec nous. Tu ne peux pas resté à la maison chaque week-end à étudier et penser à une star de cinéma canon. Bien sûr, ce week-end, je penserais à quel point j'avais été idiote de vouloir jouer avec quelqu'un de nouveau. Oh combien c'était vrai, surtout si je jouais réellement avec Edward Cullen.

«Bon, je vais y aller.» Il valait mieux ça, plutôt que de rester assise ici et me morfondre à propos de mon obsession toute la fin de semaine. «Mais je ne vais baiser avec personne.»

Rose se redressa et sourit brillamment. «Bon. Nous avons besoin d'avoir du plaisir avant d'obtenir notre diplôme. Dieu sait que nous allons être occupés comme l'enfer au cour des prochaines années.» Telle était la vérité. Rose à l'école de médecine, Alice en soins infirmiers et mois dans les études supérieures; il y n'y aurait probablement pas beaucoup d'occasions de faire la fête, alors. Bien qu'en connaissant ces deux filles. Je savais qu'elles trouveraient un moyen.

«Maintenant, tu vas venir regarder ton homme, ou je vais aller baver sur lui toute seule?» Je riais au même moment qu'elle descendait du lit.

«Je viens». Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien porter. Je me demande s'il parlera à Oprah d'une certaine folle avec qui il jouait sur _words_ , jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose de stupide qui le fit fuir. J'allais le découvrir.

«Pas encore, mais j'espère que vendredi ce sera le cas **(en Anglais, Bella dit I come, ce qui se prend aussi au deuxième sens, Rose à juste l'esprit détourné)**.» Rose esquiva l'oreiller que je jetais sur elle et se précipita hors de ma chambre en riant.

Je ne baiserais certainement pas vendredi, cela serait certain. Je regardais mon IPhone sur ma table de nuit. Je n'avais pas ouvert _words with friends_ depuis que je m'étais ridiculisé ce matin. Je me sentais un peu mal pour les gens que je négligeais et je devais admettre que j'étais curieuse de voir s'il avait joué. Probablement pas. Car il parlait à la reine de la télévision en ce moment même. Je soupirais et allumais mon téléphone pour y ouvrir l'application.

Il y avait là Alice, toujours en attente du jeu d'hier. Jess, Angela, Éric et oui, il y avait un nouveau message de Skeletor17. Doux Jésus. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine alors que j'ouvrais notre partie. Phage? Eh bien je connaissais ce mot. Ça avait rapport avec des bactéries ou un truc du genre. Pourquoi Edward savait ce mot? Parce qu'il était brillant et qu'il aimait lire, voilà pourquoi. Bien sûr, qu'il était intelligent. Il semblait avoir toujours un livre avec lui lorsque les paparazzis l'attrapait.

J'hésitais avant de cliquer sur le petit bouton de message vert.

 _Une andouille? Dommage, je croyais que mon fromage favoris était venu à la vie et m'appelait. Je suppose que ma nutritionniste sera reconnaissante que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'aime jouer avec quelqu'un de nouveau à l'occasion. Ton tour, fille/gars fromage?_

Oh mon dieu, Edward Cullen connaissant le fromage Blubell! Et il l'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Qui a dit que nous n'avions rien en commun? Fromage était un bon endroit pour commencer. Très bien Bella, le temps de répondre d'une manière spirituelle, cette fois-ci. Plus de crise de folie.

 _Je crains de ne pas être votre formage préféré, mais je ne serais probablement pas offensé si vous preniez une bouché de moi, tant que ça ne soit pas une grande. Qui se soucie de ce que pense votre nutritionniste? Cette femme aime ce fromage et vous devriez aussi!_

C'était bien, mais un peu plus avant-gardiste que je l'étais en réalité, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre? Je lui avais dit que je voulais jouer avec quelqu'un de nouveau et je ne l'avais pas fait fuir, non?

 _Qui diable a une nutritionniste de toute façon? Vous n'êtes pas une sorte de gros homme qui doit se faire sortir de sa maison par hélicoptère, l'êtes-vous? Je n'ai rien contre, si c'est le cas, je vais continuer de jouer avec vous, électroniquement bien sûr._

Je riais à haute voix à la pensée d'Edward Cullen avec un surplus de poids. Il serait sur Oprah pour une toute autre raison.

 _Votre tour, homme/femme?_

Voilà. Il sait maintenant que je suis une fille et espérons qu'il répondrait qu'il était un homme à sa prochaine réponse. Je ne l'avais pas fait fuir. Par miracle, il voulait encore jouer avec moi. Oh, mon dieu, Edward Cullen jouant avec moi. Ces mains…Focus Bella.

Je regardais le jeu et étudiais mes lettres. Putain, oui. Je jouais le G de son phage. Chug **(haleter)** double pointage. C'était une bonne fin de soirée pour un Vendredi. Que Dieu me vienne en aide. J'éteignis mon téléphone et sautais du lit. Il était temps de regarder mon homme.

C'est tout pour l'instant! Merci de me suivre et d'attendre l'arrivée des chapitres, je sais que c'est parfois très long! Je vais tenter de traduire un ou deux autres chapitres pour ce soir, sinon ce ne sera que pour Mercredi prochain! On se voit sur WWS pour celles qui veulent aller voir ce que notre cher Edward pense de Bella.

Bonne soirée à toutes.


	5. Chapter 4: regarder

Bonjour! En cette journée de gris, je vous apporte le soleil avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne publie que celui-ci car les points de vu doivent être au même niveau de l'histoire et si je publie tout de suite celui d'Edward, il y aura de l'avance. Mais hé! Je suis deux jours d'avances quand même! Il y aura deux chapitres CE mercredi. J'ai apprécié vos commentaires, c'est vraiment génial de voir à quel point vous êtes patientes et à quel point vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec nos deux héros préférés! Finit le blabla et bonne lecture à vous, on n'oublie pas que je ne suis que la traductrice, voici le lien pour remercier la fabuleuse Nolebucgrl :

s/6910604/4/Words-with-Friends

Chapitre 4 : regarder

«Je ne peux pas croire que je vous ai laissé m'embarqué la dedans.» murmurais-je à Rose alors que nous marchions vers l'allé de la maison Sigma Epsilon.

«Aller, Bella. C'est vendredi soir. Même un professeur peut enfreindre les règles. Elle me bouscula et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Rose avait l'air beaucoup trop sexy dans une robe rouge sirène qui se moulait à chaque centimètre de son corps et avec ses talons aiguilles qui tueraient ses pieds avant la fin de la nuit. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se spécialiser en podiatrie si elle continuait de torturer ses pieds de cette façon.

Alice enroula son bras autour du mien et le pressa. « Ce sera amusant, Bella. C'est justement ce dont nous avons besoin». Elle portait une robe verte foncée qui se soulevait lorsqu'elle tournoyait, ce qu'elle faisait beaucoup même si le chemin était court de notre appartement jusqu'à la fête. J'étais dans un jeans noir et avait emprunté le haut mauve à col décolleté de Rose qui m'a dit qu'il me rendait chaude et accessible. Je ne me sentais pas comme le premier et était sacrément sûr de ne pas être le deuxième, mais il n'y avait rien de mal à une publicité mensongère, je suppose. Elles le sont toutes, après tout.

«Jésus, Femme! Es-tu en train de bouder?» Je pouvais difficilement lui dire que je n'avais pas entendu parler de mon Edward depuis que je lui avais envoyé ses messages osés qui allaient avec mon mot et qu'ensuite j'avais recommencé à me morfondre. Vraiment, c'était trop ridicule pour même décrire cette situation. Edward était une méga star de cinéma qui faisait la promotion d'un film. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être collé devant son téléphone à longueur de temps. Même moi, je ne suis pas collé au mien. Je sentais sa présence rassurante dans ma poche arrière. Eh bien, peut-être que j'étais collé au mien, mais j'avais 22 ans et j'étais une femme. Cela faisait partie de mon patrimoine génétique.

«Je ne boude pas.» Rose était déjà à l'intérieur et je forçais ma tête à changer d'humeur.

«Oui tu le fais. Écoute, Bella, ce n'est pas à cause d'Edward, si?» Je bronchais. Comment diable le savait-elle?

«Quoi?»

«Écoute, je sais que j'ai été pas mal occupé avec l'idée de lui parler, mais tu sais que tu viendras toujours en premier, pas vrai?» Ses yeux gris me suppliaient de comprendre et je lâchais le souffle que j'avais inconsciemment retenu.

« Alice, tu es folle, mais je continue de t'aimer quand même.»

Elle fit la moue. « Tu penses que c'est insensé que je puisse jouer et parler avec lui?»

Pensais-je qu'elle était folle? Non, par ce que je faisais exactement la même chose, mais espérons que je le faisais avec le vrai. « Non, tout est possible.»

Elle sourit brillamment. « Exactement! Il n'y a rien de mal à essayer. Et sur cette note, il est temps d'entrer à l'intérieur et de montrer à ses garçons de Sig Ep que Bella est de retour!» Je secouais la tête, mais la laissais m'entraîner à l'intérieur quand même.

L'endroit était une maison de fou et rien n'avait beaucoup changé depuis l'an dernier où je venais quasiment chaque jours. Mon nom fut appelé par plusieurs gars de la fraternité et je souris en agitant la main alors que je faisais mon chemin vers les boissons. Il était temps de faire ce pour quoi j'étais venu. Je pris un verre de plastique d'un rouge lumineux et attendis en ligne avec Alice. Elle ria et me poussa quand elle vit qui remplissait les verres. Je retins un gémissement. Mike Newton. Soit, je ne serais pas en mesure de l'éviter rendu à ce stade. Finissons-en avec lui tant qu'il était encore temps.

Nous arrivâmes au baril et Mike me sourit largement. «Salut, Bella! Comment vas-tu? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu!»

Tu veux dire longtemps sans m'avoir vu à moitié nu, pas vrai, Mike? Je jure qu'il avait un radar à savoir quand je me déshabillais, parce qu'il me 'surprenait' à chaque fois. Je paris qu'il avait des caméras de pointé vers le lit de Tyler. Pervers.

«Je vais bien, Mike. Comment vas-tu?» demandais-je sèchement. Alice fut saluée de l'autre bout de la pièce par ce gars, Jared, avec qui elle couchait de temps en temps. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et j'hochais de la tête pour lui dire de ne pas rester accroché à moi toute la soirée, même si elle devrait probablement après toute la torture qu'elle m'avait fait endurer cette semaine. Puis à nouveau, si elle le faisait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle parle au vrai Edward. Être coincé avec Mike était meilleur que cette option, légèrement meilleure.

« Je vais bien maintenant que tu es ici» Il a abandonné le baril, en prenant son propre verre de bière et réussit à me diriger au travers le salon, devant la stéréo hurlante et au travers la bibliothèque. Je regardais autour de moi, mais Alice n'était nulle part en vue et Rose était en plein flirt avec Brady Harrison, président de la fraternité. Il était après elle depuis un bon moment, et il semblerait qu'elle ait décidé de lui donner une chance pour ce soir. Elle a attiré mon attention avec un clin d'œil, puis fit une grimace en me voyant avec Mike. J'haussais les épaules et me laissais tomber sur un des canapés.

Une heure plus tard et j'étais prête à partir. Rose et Alice étaient susceptibles d'être occupé pour le restant de la nuit de toute façon.

«Alors, Bella, comment vas-tu?» Mike mit sa main sur mon genoux et je la fixais pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me tourner vers lui avec un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation. Il avait l'air un peu gêné et a retiré sa main. Regarde, mais ne touche pas.

«Je crois qu'on a établit le fait que j'allais bien.» D'accord, je lui parlais de façon garce, mais le gars m'avait touché sans permission.

«Je voulais, avec Ty et tout…» Il se tut à l'expression de mon visage, ce que j'étais sûr, ne devait pas être de la gentillesse.

«Ça fait un bon bout de temps et depuis j'ai tourné la page.»

«Oh, eh bien, c'est une bonne chose.» Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et avala nerveusement. Je me concentrais sur un trou dans le genou de son jean plutôt que de regarder son visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas un beau visage. Il était assez agréable dans l'ensemble, un visage rond, mais pas laid ni obèse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'était tout simplement pas ce que je voulais. L'image d'une mâchoire ferme, d'yeux verts et d'un sourire en coin me traversa l'esprit. Bon sang.

«Alors, écoute, Bella. Si tu as vraiment passé au-dessous de tout ça, peut-être que toi et moi pouvons…»

«J'ai besoin de plus de bière!» Je l'interrompis désespérément en finissant le reste de mon verre. Mike eu l'air surpris, mais pris mon verre vide de ma main et se leva pour aller m'en chercher un autre. Je me traitais mentalement d'avoir été une telle andouille, mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'un gars que je n'appréciais pas me demandait de sortir. Je n'avais pas vraiment été dans une relation avant le collège et mes années de lycée n'étaient pas vraiment une période extravagante de rendez-vous. J'étais sortie avec Éric pendant près de trois ans, puis Tyler pour deux ans au collège. Peut-être que je devrais juste laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas comme si Edward Cullen allait me demander de sortir avec lui via _words_ , et même si c'était le cas, nous étions dans des États différents; de sorte que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, même pour mes fantasmes. Probablement pas pour Alice. Si son Edward lui demandais de sortir, elle irait sûrement le crier au travers tout le campus.

Edward. Je soupirais et pris mon téléphone de ma poche, déverrouillant l'applis de _words with friends_. Alice, Jess, User113213, Angela et oh oui! Skeletor17 avait joué et j'avais le petit un à côté de la boîte verte; qui me signifiait que j'avais un nouveau message. J'allais pour l'ouvrir lorsque la voix de Mike me fit sursauter.

« Une partie intéressante en court? Quel est ton pointage? On devrait jouer ensemble un de ses quatre.» putain de salaud. Je pris un air renfrogné et éteignis mon téléphone. Je devais lire ce que m'avais dit Edward le plus tôt que je pourrais être seule, ce que j'étais déterminer à faire d'ici les prochaines minutes.

«Euh, bien sûr. Je suis BluBell22»

Il sourit et me tendit mon verre. « Mignon, le nom. Tu aimes les bleuets ou quelque chose du genre?»

Était-il stupide? Je ne le pensais pas, mais il n'avait apparemment aucuns goûts pour les bonnes choses de la vie, comme le fromage Blubell. « Ils sont correct,» répondis-je sèchement. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut. Il ne me comprenait manifestement pas, pas comme mon Edward le faisait.

«Ce sont mes préférés.» Il sourit d'une façon bizarre, que je devinais; devait sensé être sexy, mais cela ressemblait plus à un bébé qui avait un Gaz ou quelque chose du genre. Il fit courir son doigt le long de mon épaule nue et j'en avais fini.

«Eh bien, écoute Mike, je dois y aller. Merci pour la bière.» Je baissais mon bras afin de mettre mon verre sur la table à café qu'il y avait à mes pieds.

«Mais tu vieux tout juste d'arriver!» Il protesta, tendant son bras pour attraper ma main. Je bondis sur mes pieds pour l'éviter et l'observait depuis l'autre côté du canapé.

«J'ai d'autres plans. Je venais juste m'arrêter pour saluer quelques amis et m'assurer que Rose et Alice allaient bien et il semble que oui. Je te vois une prochaine fois, Mike.»

«Mais j'allais te demander si tu voulais…»

«Bien sûr, je vais jouer une partie avec toi, il suffit de m'envoyer une invitation.» Je me suis retourné et ai fait mon chemin au travers la foule de corps vers la porte de devant. Je pouvais l'entendre appeler mon nom, mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à le repousser de nouveau donc je me devais de marcher aussi vite que je le pouvais, coupant au travers le campus pour rentrer à la maison. Une partie de moi était impatiente de m'arrêter et de voir ce qu'Edward avait à dire mais je décidais d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'appartement. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de me faire agresser ou avoir mon téléphone volé ou une merde de ce genre seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre quelques minutes.

L'instant où j'entrais dans l'appartement et verrouillais la porte, j'avais mon téléphone dans la main. J'ouvris l'application et ais ouvert la partie avec Skeletor17. Il avait joué le mot toxine. C'était bizarre. Premièrement, phage, et maintenant toxine. Edward Cullen était-il une sorte de germaphobe? Peut-être qu'il avait une équipe de médecin avec son nutritionniste. Ou peut-être que je jouais avec un type bizarre comme ce gars, Bill Murray qui jouait dans _What about Bob?_ Quelqu'un qui ne touchait à rien et à qui un bébé le faisait partir en courant. Je riais un peu à l'image d'Edward avec des gants blancs faisant de tout petit pas partout où il allait. Non, je pense que la presse aurait parlé d'un caprice si c'était le cas.

J'ouvris la boîte de massage, curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait à dire de mon dernier message.

 ** _Je ne pèse qu'un très léger quatre cents livres et je ne suis pas du tout obèse, je vous remercie beaucoup. Vous devez peser au moins six cents livres avant qu'ils appellent l'hélicoptère. Mais je suis sûr que si je prenais une bouché de toi, je grossirais un peu et me rapprocherais de ce stade._**

Oh, Edward, tu gagnerais tellement plus si tu prenais une bouché de moi. Tu n'es juste pas au courant.

 **Je me dois de te dire que je connais beaucoup de gens avec des nutritionnistes et aucuns d'entre eux ne sont des glandulaire contesté. Je sais que ce n'est pas un mot que** ** _words with friends_** **reconnaît, mais je l'aime et il décrit parfaitement mon point de vue.**

Edward Cullen compose ses propres mots, tout comme moi! Fromage et fabrication de mots…peut-être que nous pourrions avoir une émission de télé réalité où nous mangerions du fromage et ferions de nouveaux mots ensemble. Ou où nous pourrions baiser comme des lapins. Ce serait encore mieux.

 ** _Tu es celle qui aime le fromage au point qu'elle se surnomme elle-même comme telle, alors peut-être est-ce moi qui devrait envoyer un hélicoptère. Où dois-je l'envoyer? Bien sûr, si je suis vraiment He-man_** (N/A:super héros), ** _je suppose que je pourrais te soulever moi-même, quoique catwomen pourrait m'aider si jamais tu ne licenciais pas ta consommation de fromage. Ton tour, She-Ra._** (N/A:Super-héros de bande dessiné)

Je fis une danse ridicule autour de la salle de séjour. Il m'avait répondu et en plus il avait un grand sens de l'humour. Mais encore là, je le savais à partir des entrevues et des lectures dans les magazines. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et riais, Edward était ultra cool; pour reprendre le mot du mauvais Edward d'Alice. Et il voulait savoir où je vivais. Eh bien, parlons de fair-play.

 _Avez-vous des hélicoptères sur votre montant de facture? Ajoutez à cela le nutritionniste et vous devriez être un bazillionaire ou quelque chose. Est-ce Donald Trump? Parce que si c'est le cas, je crains que de devoir mettre fin à ce jeu maintenant. Cette chose sur votre tête peut sortir au travers mon téléphone et m'attaquer. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Et tu vois, moi aussi je peux inventer mes propres mots!_

 _Je limite ma consommation de fromage, même si c'est difficile. Toutefois, si tu devrais pendre une bouché de moi, je te promets que tu gonflerais beaucoup, mais dans tous les bons endroits._

Putain de merde, était-ce trop? J'aimais vraiment ça, même si j'impliquais que sa bite serait la chose qui gonflerait le plus. Qui se fou de tout se bordel de toute façon? Je l'envoyais et continuais de taper.

 _Tu peux envoyer les hélicoptères et tigres_ ( N/A: surnom donné aux hélicoptères de l'armée) _qui ne feront aucuns usages dans l'État de Washington, M. Trump, mais laissez vos cheveux à New-York ou en Californie, ou peut-importe où les nutritionnistes se trouve. Si j'étais une fille qui parierait, je dirais Cali. Qu'en dites-vous Donald?_

C'était…assez impressionnant si je peux dire. Espérons qu'il allait confirmer la chose de Californie et j'aurais un autre indice comme quoi je parlais au vrai Edward Cullen. Peut-importe qui c'était, il avait de l'esprit et de l'humour. Je ne pouvais pas demander plus.

Je retournais à notre jeu et riais quand je vis qu'Edward avait laissé le tableau grand ouvert pour moi. Je jouais _peeked_ (N/A:regarder/jeté un œil) pour un triple score et ai obtenu 83 points. Je jouais pour gagner et peut-être, peut-être; que je gagnerais plus de ce jeu. J'envoyais un texto rapide à Alice et Rose pour leur faire savoir que j'étais à la maison et éteignis mon téléphone. Le premier film de Steven Steele jouait à la télévision et je pensais que c'était une bonne façon de finir ma soirée. _Hard as Steele_ ( **dure comme Steele)** _._ Peut-être qu'avec mes mots, il le deviendrait.

Et voilà! Alors Mercredi il y aura un autre point de vu de Bella et cette fois-ci accompagné de celui d'Edward! À dans deux jours!


	6. on se revoit le 2 décembre

…...bonjour? Ne m'en voulez pas par pitier! Je sais, je n'ai pas publier depuis BEAUCOUP trop longtemps et je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser. Étant à l'école, j'ai eu une période avec beaucoup de travaux à remettre et je tenais à me concentrer sur mes études avant tout afin de pouvoir avoir mon diplôme. Ceci ajouté au travaille et à la famille je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me concentrer sur la fiction. Toutefois je continuais de traduire, mais une fois près de la fin mon ordinateur a décider de me lâcher. Je suis donc aller le réparer et après un mois, me revoilà! Mais devinez quoi? Ces crétins ont supprimer TOUTES MES DONNÉES! Cela veut dire que les chapitres de WWF qui étaient bientôt terminés ont disparut! Inutile de dire que j'étais très mécontente et me voilà obligé de recommencer. Je vais essayer de publier mercredi prochain et je dis ESSAYÉ en grandes lettres majuscules car les chapitres qui vont suivre sont très long et n'ayant pas de correctrice pour m'aider, cela risque de prendre plus de temps donc attendez vous plutôt à mercredi dans deux semaines. Je suis ÉNORMÉMENT, PROFONDÉMENT, SINCÈREMENT désolé! Je répondrais à vos magnifiques reviews au prochain chapitre et ne vous inquiéter pas, même avec mon emploi du temps plus que chargé; je compte mettre à bien cette histoire; elle est juste trop merveilleuse pour ne pas la traduire au complet. Donc pas de panique, cela prendra du temps; mais vous allez connaître la fin de cette histoire soyez-en certaine!

Je donne une pensée au peuple de la France qui est en grande deuil depuis ce vendredi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela soit arrivé.


	7. Chapitre 5 : seule

**Bonjour Bonjour! Il est très tard, mais il est toujours Mercredi alors je tiens ma promesse! Je tiens avant tout à dire que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous me faites toutes confiance pour la traduction de cette fiction!Ce chapitre du point de vue de Bella est d'une longueur relativement normal mais celui d'Edward fut très long à faire! Alors n'oubliez pas que je ne suis que la traductrice qui reprend le travail de Missleez et que c'est une histoire originale de Nolebucgrl. Le lien est ici:**

 **s/6910604/5/Words-with-Friends**

 **place au reviews:**

 **aelita48:** **oui elle sait ce qu'elle veut et le dit haut et fort! merci d'aimer cette Bella toute fraiche**

 **Laurie:** **Merci pour tes reviews qui me rappellent constamment à mon bon devoir! Ton attente est enfin terminé et je devrais revenir dans mon temps de publication!**

 **Kiarabella:** **salut! merci de tes encouragements, cela fait chaud au coeur! Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens attendait cette suite de traduction avec impatience, c'est ce qui me donne la motivation pour continuer! Merci de continuer à laisser des commentaires!**

 **Mel:** **Beaucoup de gens se sont poser des questions sur le pourquoi de son arrête et je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre puisque missleez ne m'a pas répondu lorsque je lui ai demander la permission pour continuer de traduire. J'ai cependant la permission de l'auteur alors ça me fait plaisir!**

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Chapitre 5 revue et corrigé

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

chapitre 5 : seul.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se ferma tranquillement. Je souris au dessus de mon bol de Fruity Pebbles et attendis de voir laquelle de mes colocataires ferait la «marche de la honte» en premier. J'entendis un bruit sourd suivi de jurons et eus ma réponse.

«Hé Rose.»

«Putain! Jésus,tu m'as fait peur.» Rose entra dans le séjour, balançant ses talons avant de se jeter sur le canapé. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait pour paraître aussi décente après une nuit entière passée à baiser. Sauf, si bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été bonne. Elle n'était pas maquillée mais à part ça, elle avait l'air aussi bien que lorsque nous nous étions quitté hier soir pour rejoindre la fraternité. Eh bien, ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés mais c'était à peu près tout

«Bonne nuit?», demandai-je en mettant mon bol sur la table basse et m'appuyant sur le comptoir derrière moi dans l'anticipation.

Les joues de Rose rougirent légèrement et elle hocha la tête. « Ouais. Brady est vraiment un bon gars.»

Je levai un sourcil. Un bon gars? Rose n'aimait pas les gentils. « Et tu l'as laissé tomber pour…?»

Rose frappa ma jambe avec son pied nu. « Je ne l'ai pas quitté. Nous avons passé la nuit à parler. Tu savais qu'il veut être vétérinaire? Il aime vraiment les animaux. C'est plutôt mignon.»

«Parler? C'est ce que vous avez fait toute la nuit?»

Rose jeta sa tête en arrière et ria. « Bien sûr que non. On a parlé, baisé puis parler à nouveau.»

Huh, c'était bizarre. «Donc, tu l'aimes bien? Vous êtes ensemble ou quoi?»

Rose se déplaça, mal-à l'aise. «Euh, eh bien, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir ce soir. Je sais que nous sommes censées aller dîner et voir un film avec Alice, Jess et Angela alors…»

«Donc, tu sors avec Brady. Elles comprendront.»

«Ouais? Tu crois? Je ne veux pas vous laisser tomber pour un gars.» Elle fit une grimace. « Je déteste les filles qui font ça. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille. Je vais l'appeler et lui dire de reporter pour une autre soirée.»

«Tu ne feras rien de telle. Tu l'apprécie, non?» Elle hocha la tête. «Donc, tu vas sortir avec lui. Tu peux sortir avec nous la semaine prochaine ou n'importe quand. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas avec nous la moitié du temps.»

«Ouais, mais vous vouliez voir le nouveau film d'Edward et je devrais y aller.»

«Rose, tu sais très bien que je vais voir ce film au moins trois fois. Tu peux venir à un de mes prochains visionnements.»

Elle secoua la tête. « Je vais te dire quelque chose. Tu es la fan numéro une. Tu es celle qui devrais jouer à ce jeu avec lui, pas Alice.»

Devrais-je lui dire? Elle ne dira rien à Alice si je lui demandais de ne pas le faire et ça pourrait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Alors, je pourrais enfin cesser d'agir comme une salope et elle pourrait se moquer de moi. Non, Rose ne se moquerait jamais de moi. Enfin, pas beaucoup.

«Peut-être bien.»

Elle croisa ses longues jambes sous elle et se pencha vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par peut-être bien?»

Je pris une profonde inspiration. «Je veux dire que la même nuit où Alice a commencée à jouer avec StevenSteele, j'ai envoyé une invitation sur un autre compte qui faisait plus de sens pour moi. Nous avons joué quelques mots ensemble et avons parlé un peu.» Je mordis ma lèvre et attendis sa réaction.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. «Quel nom?»

J'hésitais et elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vais pas jouer avec lui, bordel de merde. Je n'ai pas d'IPhone, tu te souviens?»

C'était vrai, Rose ne jurait que par BlackBerry. « Skeletor17.»

Rose fit une grimace. « C'est quoi ce nom bordel?»

«C'est son personnage de dessin animé préféré et son numéro favori.»

Elle rit et posa son bras le long du dos du canapé, me regardant avec intérêt. « Comment sais-tu ça?» Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais elle continua. « On s'en fou, bien sûr que tu le sais, tu le connais probablement mieux que sa mère».J'en doutais. La mère d'Edward, Esmée, était un agent de casting. Son père était chirurgien plastique à temps plein à Los Angeles. Hey, peut-être que cela expliquait pourquoi il utilisait ces termes médicaux. Un autre indice!

«Ce n'est pas vrai», murmurai-je. Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer sous son regard.

«Alors, c'est lui?»

«Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.»

Rose frappa sa main sur le dossier du canapé. « Que veux-tu dire par peut-être?Tu lui as demandé?»

Je grognais. « Rose, je ne peux pas lui dire, hé, mec, t'es Edward Cullen? Tu vois, je te cherchais parce que je suis une harceleuse qui n'a pas de vie. Marions-nous.»

Rose éclata de rire. « Il a probablement entendu pire! Mais sérieusement, tu devrais juste lui demander son prénom.»

Je ne voulais pas. Ça semblait stupide, mais plus ça allait loin sans que je ne connaisse son nom, plus le fantasme que cela pouvait vraiment être lui pouvait persister. Et peu importe avec qui je jouais, il était amusant. Je ne voulais pas perdre nos conversations. J'étais aussi accro à ses mots que je l'étais de words with friend.

« Je vais le faire, éventuellement. Pour l'instant, je vais l'appeler autrement.»

Rose se pencha vers moi de nouveau. «Autrement? Comme quoi?» Merde, moi et ma grande gueule.

«Um, He-man et Donald Trump.»

Elle me regarda fixement pendant une minute avant de rire de nouveau. «C'est bien toi! Comment t'a-t-il appelé? »

Je souris. « She-Ra et Cheese girl fille fromage.»

Rose se redressa du canapé. « Il a capté ton pseudo?»

Je hochai la tête d'un air suffisant. « Oui. Peu importe qui il est, il est très intelligent et plein d'esprit. Il n'a pas décrit son personnage comme génial ou tout ce que dit Alice.»

Rose se rassit de nouveau. « Huh. Eh, bien, de quoi avez-vous parlé?»

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer nos conversations. « Um, de fromage, bien sûr, être gros, des nutritionnistes, des cheveux de Donald Trump. Tu sais, des trucs.» Tout à fait logique pour moi, mais il était clair que Rose était un peu perdue par nos sujets de conversations.

«Je veux ton téléphone», exigea-t-elle.

«Quoi?»

«Donne mois ton téléphone Bella. Je dois voir ça.» Je lui lançais un regard et elle pointa ma chambre du doigt. « Ne me fais pas me lever. J'ai eu les jambes…»

«OK, je vais te le chercher.» Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir dans quelles positions les jambes de Rosalie avait été la nuit dernière. Je marchai rapidement vers ma chambre et débranchai mon téléphone du chargeur. J'ouvris l'application WWF, mais il n'avait pas encore joué. J'entrai dans la salle de séjour et tendis le téléphone à Rose. Elle défila notre conversation dans la totalité et rit doucement.

« Isabella Swan, je ne pensais pas que tu avais cela en toi! Regarde-moi toutes ces insinuations sexuelles. Prendre une bouché de moi? Tu veux quelqu'un avec qui jouer? Mike Newton serait plus qu'heureux de…» Elle s'interrompit lorsque je la frappai au bras. «Putain de merde, est-ce que tu es en train de lui dire que tu vas le rendre dure s'il prend une bouché de toi?» Elle essuya une fausse larme de ses yeux. « Ma petite fille! Tu as tellement grandi.»

«Tais-toi et rends moi mon téléphone." Je lui arrachai des mains alors qu'elle riait tranquillement. « C'est la dernière fois que je te confie quelque chose.»

Elle arrêta de rire et me toucha le bras. « Sérieusement, Bella, je suis fière de toi. Tu n'avais pas flirté depuis un long moment. Même si c'est seulement virtuelle, je pense que c'est bien.»

« Vraiment?»

«Bien sûr. Et qui sait, peut-être que c'est vraiment Edward Cullen. Tu as une bien meilleure chance avec ce gars là qu'Alice et son étranger bizarre, permets-moi de le souligner."

«Tu penses?»

«Évidemment. Ce mec lui envoie des vers de poésie tirés de poèmes qui ne sont pas franchement fameux, même moi je le sais. Comment puis-je vous aimer? Permettez-moi de compter toutes les façons!» Elle jeta sa main sur son cœur de façon spectaculaire.

« Tais-toi! Tu es sérieuse?" C'était tout simplement triste.

«D'accord, il ne l'a pas sorti celle-là, mais je suis sûre qu'il a utilisé certains poèmes que je devais étudier au lycée. Demande-lui de te montrer.»

«Je vais le faire. Hé Rose, ne lui dis rien à ce sujet, d'accord?»

Elle rit. « Je ne le ferais pas. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin dans cette maison est une guerre pour savoir qui a le vrai Edward. Elle va être énervée que tu ne lui aie pas dit si elle le découvre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas eu 237 occasions au cours de ses derniers jours.»

C'était tellement vrai. Son nom avait été mentionné, pour la plus part du temps par Alice, tant de fois.

«Alors, qu'est-ce tu as fait hier soir, après que Mike Newton t'aie faite fuir de Sig Ep?»

Je gémis à ce souvenir particulier. « Je suis rentrée et j'ai joué avec Edward, puis je l'ai regardé à la télévision.»

«Jouer avec Edward! Si seulement! Eh bien voilà certainement mieux que de passer une nuit avec Newton. Il était sur Jess lorsque je suis partie avec Brady.»

Je ris. Jessica ne pouvait pas non plus le supporter. « Je paris qu'il a réussi son coup»

Rose bailla et se leva, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Probablement. Je dois aller dormir si je ne veux pas ressembler à un zombie pour mon rencard de ce soir.»

Je secouai la tête. « Comme si c'était possible.»

Elle sourit. « Amuse-toi bien avec Edward. Oh, et si jamais tu as la confirmation que c'est bien Edward, tu peux lui donner mon numéro pour qu'il le passe à son frère?»

Je la regardai. « Emmett? Le gars cascadeur qui a été arrêté à quelques reprise pour ivresse, désordre publique et bagarres?»

Rose hocha la tête. « Ouais, il est sexy.»

«Et Brady?»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. «On a passé une nuit ensemble, Bella. On est pas marié.»

«Je pensais juste que, peut-être, tu étais avec le bon gars maintenant.»

Rose sourit. « Quand ils ressemblent à Brady, je le suis. Quand les mauvais garçons ressemblent à Emmett, je suis avec eux. Égale opportunité de prendre son pied, ma chère.»

Sur cette note, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me levai du canapé,versai mon lait dans l'évier, rinçai mon bol et ma cuillère, puis les plaçai dans le lave-vaisselle. Je devais aller à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches sur Betty Friedan pour mon cours de littérature féministe. Je sortais ce soir avec les filles après cette merde. Je détestais ce semestre.

Je mis mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et sautai sous la douche. Edward hantait mon esprit cependant,je résistai à l'envie de soulager la douleur de mon entrejambe en y pensant. J'avais du boulot. Je séchai mes cheveux, tirai un jeans et un chandail à capuche gris et fit une queue de cheval. Je réunis mes cahiers et les glissai dans mon sac à dos.

Je saisis mon téléphone et commençai à sortir de ma chambre,lorsque j'entendis Alice entrer en grommelant à propos de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Jared avait dû l'énerver, comme d'habitude.

«Al, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

« Ce trou du cul!»

«Qu'est-ce que Jared a encore fait?»

Elle jeta son sac sur la table de la cuisine et grogna. « Il m'a dit que je lui rappelais son ex-petite amie, et qu'il ne le disait pas comme un compliment. Connard.»

Je pensai à demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il dise une chose pareille, mais décidai de ne pas être contre elle. « Désolée.»

Alice soupira. « Je devrais savoir que je mérite mieux à faire que de sortir avec lui. Je ne le referai plus.»Je l'avais déjà entendu dire cela des millions de fois,alors, je hochais simplement la tête. Les yeux d'Alice s'attardèrent sur moi. «Tu vas étudier?»

«Je dois travailler sur mon devoirun peu avant que nous sortions ce soir.»

L'irritation sur son visage fondit instantanément et elle poussa un cri. « C'est vrai! Nous voyons Edward ce soir! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié. Jared n'est rien comparé à Edward.» Ses yeux se firent rêveurs et je reserrai ma prise sur mon sac. C'était tout à fait vrai, mais elle ne parlait pas au bon Edward, bordel. Je le parlais à Edward .

«Ouais. Eh bien, je dois y aller.»

«D'accord, on se verra lorsque tu seras à la maison. Je vais prendre quelque chose à manger et puis dormir un peu.»

«A plus. » Je me dirigeai vers la porte et arrivai à la bibliothèque en un temps record. Il fallait que je fasse en sorte d'être assise de l'autre côté de la rangé pendant le film. Je sentais qu'elle m'irriterait. Peut-être qu'elle garderait sa bouche fermé à propos de son WWF-Edward lorsque Jess et Ang seraient avec nous. Je pouvais toujours espérer.

Je jetais mon sac sur ma table préférée, près de la section bibliographie et sortisensuite mon programme. Tandis que j'étais sur le point d'aller sur un ordinateur à la recherche des livres que je devais utiliser, mon téléphone bipa pour me signaler un message.

Veux-tu aller dîner à Anthony avant le film? Je répondis à Alice par l'affirmative et allai éteindre mon téléphone,lorsque la curiosité prit le pas. Cela faisait déjà une heure que j'avais vérifier pour la dernière fois après tout.

J'ouvris WWF et tentai de résister à l'envie de pousser un cri à la Alice lorsque je vis qu'il avait joué. Il avait joué le mot «joint» cette fois. Eh bien, ce n'était pas un terme médical, sauf s'il parlait de la marijuana médicale. Et puis, son frère avait été arrêté avec un sac plein, alors peut-être qu'il parlait de la Mary Jane (NA/: autre nom donnée à la marijuana) régulière. Ou alors il essayait peut-être de me dire qu'il aimerait bien se «joindre» à moi. J'aimais beaucoup mieux cette dernière option.

J'ouvris la boîte de message avec anxiété. Qu'avait-il à répondu à mes mots plutôt osés de la nuit dernière?

Oh oui, tous les Californiens ont des hélicoptères, des nutritionnistes, des médiums et des profs de yoga. Merde, il était en Californie! Un autre indice! Et Edward Cullen faisant du yoga….j'étais prête à payer cher pour voir cela.

Je crains de ne pas être bazillionaire, juste un simple millionnaire. J'aimerais que vous puissiez me voir rougir de honte. Je voudrais pouvoir te voir aussi Edward. Tellement.

Tu as offensé mes cheveux cheez girl. Je crains d'être encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude depuis que tu as osé demander si j'étais Donald Trump. Je vous tiens pour responsable si jamais on prend une photo de moi ressemblant à la fiancée de Frankeinstein ou quelque chose du genre. Oh Edward, comme si tu pouvais être laid. Néanmoins, je pouvais cocher la case cheveux en bataille.. J'aimais ses cheveux tout droit sortis de la débauche. Il s'arrangeait pour avoir un look différent sur chaque photos. Des photos...n'allons pas sur ce sujet, n'est-ce pas Cullen?

Au moins tu essur la côte est. Nous pourrons être en mesure de jouer plus régulièrement quand je rentrerais à la maison et que je reviendrais à mon horaire habituel. Tu es suffisamment proche pour que je puisse envoyer mon hélicoptère et mon nutritionniste chez toi. Il pourra évaluer le plaisir malsain que cela serait si je prenais une bouchée de toi. Je dois être sûr que vous allez dans tous les bons endroits, comme vous l'avez dit. Oh mon dieu, j'allais mourir dans une bibliothèque.

Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarquer ce mot de 83 points, mademoiselle. Tu es en train de me botter le cul, ton tour douce mademoiselle.

C'était son plus long message jusqu'à maintenant. Je regardai autour et vis que ma section était déserte, je me permis donc une petite danse de la joieen sautillant et agrippant mon téléphone fermement. Plus d'indices, plus de confirmation qu'il pourrait êtrele mec de mes rêves. Okay Bella, concentre toi pour lui répondre. Je devais être bonne.

Je me rassis et tapai sur la table pendant une minute. Je décidai que je devais me laisser aller comme je l'avais fait depuis le début.

Voyants hein? L'avez-vous consulté lui ou elle à propos de moi? Que disent-ils? Elle te dira que je suis la femme de tes rêves et que tu peux venir me sauver de mon cours de littérature féministe. C'était vraiment très anti-féministe de ma part. Betty Friedan (N/A: modèle féministe) serait consternée.

Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'êtes pas une femme? Yoga? Vous devez être très souple. Mon esprit fut rempli de nombreuses belles images d'Edward dans de diverses positions de yoga, nu. Quelle position est ta position préférée ? Putain de merde, Rose avait-elle pris possession de mon corps et tapé cela à ma place? Eh bien il pouvait le prendre comme 'il le souhaitait cependant ce serait bien qu'il le prenne de la façon la plus perverse possible.

Les mots ne peuvent exprimer à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir insulté tes cheveux. S'il vous plait envoyer leur mes plus plates excuses et demander leur de ne pas se révolter. Les cheveux de la fiancée de Frankeinstein sont inacceptables pour un millionnaire. Si tu étais un bazillionaire, les gens ne se soucieraient pas de ce à quoi tu ressembler et tu pourrais manger ce fromage supplémentaire. Réfléchis-y.

Ta/tonnutritionniste est-il effrayant? Peut-être devrais-tu m'envoyer la voyante. Mieux encore, envoie le professeur de yoga, surtout si c'est un homme. Ensuite je pourrais voir quels genres de mouvements tu peux faire.

Doutez-vous du fais que j'aille aux bons endroits? Je pensais avoir un certain effet sur vous, même la morsure. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à faire du yoga. Prends ça Cullen. Commence à imaginer ma souplesse.

Comment dois-je te remonter le morale? Je ne voudrais pas perdre quelqu'un dont je peux botter le cul aussi facilement, par conséquent je ferais tout mon possible pour te garder. Votre tour, Monsieur-je-ne-suis-pas-si-riche.

Ok, donc je lui avais demandé sa position favorite, si je le rendais dure et lui avais dit que j'aimais lui botter le cul. Pas mauvais comme travail, si je pouvais dire. Je jouais le mot lone (seul) de peeked (regarder). Cela faisait un certain temps que j'étais seule pendant maintenant, mais en ce moment, je ne me sentais plus si seule. J'éteignis mon téléphone et ouvris mon ordinateur. Soudainement, Betty Freidan n'avait plus l'air si mal.


	8. Chapter 6: éméché

Bonjour bonjour! Alors voici deux chapitres de WWF, je sais qu'habituellement j'en fais un de chaque point de vue, cependant le chapitre 3 de WWS est terriblement long, de sorte qu'on est au même point de l'histoire rendu au chapitre 9 de WWF. Il faudra donc attendre à dans deux semaine pour le point de vue d'Edward mais peut-être que ce sera publié plus tôt puisque la traduction est déjà commencé. Je vous amène une jolie surprise en vous disant que ce sera beaucoup plus facile de lire les chapitres jusqu'à maintenant! En effet, je me suis trouvé une correctrice vraiment douée qui est très patiente avec moi et la correction mais aussi à l'aide de traduction. Elle se nomme _aleziacullen_ et a déjà corrigé le chapitre 5 d'il y a deux semaines et ceux-ci alors elle est très douée et vous pouvez allez voir son profil afin de voir ce qu'elle est également capable d'écrire:

u/3929616/

Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice qui reprends le travail de _Missleez_ et l'histoire est une fabuleuse création de _Nolebucgrl_ :

u/1901714/Nolebucgrl

Et place à vos magnifiques reviews:

Laurie: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que tu ne sois pas trop déçus qu'il n'y est pas de point de vue d'Edward cette fois-ci, mais tu sera servis avec un très très long chapitre dans deux semaines.

kiarabella: en effet, tu devrais voir plusieurs améliorations grâce à ma correctrice et oui Bella est très différente dans cette fiction; tu n'es pas la seule à l'adorer.

romeila: oui et tu remarqueras que plus les chapitres avances et plus elle se dévergonde!

bobolavalise: oui en effet c'est très dommage que Missleez est arrêter la traduction. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussis à la rejoindre, mais l'auteur Nolebugrl m'a permise de recommencer du début pour celles qui voulaient la relire et de cette fois-ci la finir! Merci beaucoup de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapitre 6: Éméchée

«Bella,tu es prête ?»

Je saisi mon portefeuille et mon IPhone et me rendit précipitamment au salon où Alice m'attendait en tapant du pied impatiemment. Je levais un sourcil à son attention.

«Depuis quand tu es prête avant moi?»

Elle rit rejetant sa tête en arrière. « Depuis ce soir! C'est le seul rendez-vous sexy que je peux avoir avec Edward Cullen, du moins pour l'instant!»

Sa confiance me tuait. Je veux dire que, bien sûr, je me permettais d'envoyer des textes ridiculement provocateurs à mon Edward, mais je ne me suis jamais permise de rêver qu'il quitterait Hollywood pour me sauver de mon existence scolaire ennuyeuse. Bon, je l'ai peut-être brièvement fait lorsque je m'apprêtais à écrire mon papier sur Betty Friedman, mais j'en ressentais une petite once de culpabilité. Peut être. Pas vraiment. Du moins, j'estimais que je devais me sentir coupable de cela.

«Rose a dit qu'il t'envoyait des poèmes.» À quel point était-ce ridicule? Je veux dire, il était cultivé alors peut-être lisait-il de la poésie; ce qui serait plutôt cool. Cependant ce n'était pas cool de sa part d'envoyer à une fille rencontrée il y a seulement quelques jours de poèmes.. Surtout des poèmes d'amour.

Alice poussa un cri et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone. « Je mourrais d'envie de te montrer ça mais je craignais que cela ne te rende folle.» Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Tu ne me hais pas pour ça, si? Si tu le fais, je peux arrêter de lui parler si tu le veux.»

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Je pensais brièvement au fait de lui dire que je désirais qu'elle arrête, mais sérieusement quelle sorte de salope serais-je? Que faire si elle parlait vraiment à Edward et qu'il voyait quelle personne extraordinaire elle était? Nous étions meilleures amies depuis nos 18 ans. Je ne voudrais jamais gâcher ça même pour Edward Cullen, peu importe à quel point il était incroyable.

Je souris et lui tendis la main. «Laisse moi voir, espèce de folle. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester.»

«Vraiment?» Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi, me serrant fortement.

«Vraiment,» m'étranglai-je. Elle rit et me libéra. « Me détesterais tu si je lui parlais?» Je retins mon souffle, attendant sa réponse.

Ses yeux gris s'élargirent et elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Bien sûr que non! Je serais super jalouse mais totalement heureuse pour toi aussi. Ensuite, je te supplierais de me présenter à Léo! Ou Ryan Reynolds!»

Je reniflai. Bien sûr, Alice pourrait remplacer Edward avec une douzaine d'autres stars sexy. C'était la différence entre nous. Edward était irremplaçable pour moi, célèbreou non. Je n'étais pas assez folle au point d'écarter lesvrais garçons dans l'espoir qu'un jour, Edward soit mien, même si nous parlions moins j'espérais ne pas être aussi ridicule. Mike ne comptait pas. Je l'avais écarté il y a des années.

«Donne moi ton téléphone, tarée.»

Elle me le donna et j'ouvris son application WWF. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rire au nom ridicule de StevenSteele et ouvrisle jeu. Elle lui bottait encore plus le cul que je ne le faisais avec mon Edward.

«Beau score.»

Elle rit « _Zebra_ **(N/A: zèbre)** , mot compte triple t.»

Je hochai de la tête et ouvrissa boîte de message. Qu'est-ce qu'ils jacassaient putain. Je me disqu'Edward et moi étions bavards mais ce n'était rien comparé à eux.

 _Alice est un nom cool. Ça me rappelle la bande dessinée._

 _Ouais, ma mère était une vraie fan de Lewis Carroll._

 _Qui?_

 _Oh, c'est l'écrivain d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Tu ne le savais pas?_

 _Bien sûr que je le savais, je plaisantais!_

Mais bien sûr. Edward Cullen savait absolument qui était Lewis Carroll, j'étais prête à le était cet idiot? C'était quoi ce bordel?

«Vous étiez en ligne en même temps?»

Elle sourit et fit quelques mouvements de danse. « Ouais, on se retrouve tous les soirs à 19 heures pour chater . Je vais bientôt lui demander son numéro, ce sera plus facile pour se texter.»

Je levai un sourcil. « Tu penses qu'il va te le donner?»

«Bien sûr qu'il le fera, idiote! Il m'adore!»

Je lus un peu plus leur conversation.

 _Tu sembles beaucoup plus cool que les autres filles que je rencontre habituellement._

 _Je te remercie! C'est super chouette de ta part! Je suis sûre que tu connais des tonnes de filles. Puisque tu sais mon nom, maintenant, comment dois-je t'appeler?_

 _Que dirais-tu que nous nous en tenions à StevenSteele? Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas révéler mon nom aux inconnus.. Même si je me sens comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps, je penses que je vais attendre un certain temps avant de me dévoiler.»_

Oh mon dieu, il avait douze ans. Alice parlait à un gamin et pensait que c'était Edward. Il n'y avait aucun moyens que ce gars soit un adulte et encore moins Edward Cullen.

 _Te révéler? J'aime bien cette idée! Je supposes que tu peux avoir une identité secrète pour l'instant! Je ne voudrais pas te causer d'ennuis, à moins que tu ne le veuilles!_

Et Alice flirtait avec un gars de douze ans.D'une minute à l'autre, Chris Hanson pouvait frapper à notre porte pour l'arrêter de pédopornographie ou autre. C'était horrible.

 _C'est super. Je serais mon propre super-héros._

 _C'est un rôle que tu devrais jouer. Je parie que tu aurais l'air bien en collants._

Je retins un gémissement alors qu'Alice me souriait fièrement. «N'est-ce pas merveilleux?»

« C'est quelque chose d'autre.» Quelque chose d'horrible et terrible et potentiellement illégale.

 _Hey, je suis tombé sur ce poème aujourd'hui et il m'a fait penser à toi:_

 _Elle marche dans la beauté, comme la nuit_

 _Des climats sans nuages et des cieux étoilés;_

 _Et le plus pur de la clarté comme de l'ombre_

 _Se rassemble dans son aspect et dans ses yeux_

 _Tu rends mes jours plus lumineux, Alice. Je t'apprécie vraiment._

 _Omg! Tu lis de la poésie! À quel point est-ce sexy?J'apprécie vraiment aussi, Steven Steele!_

Lord Byron? Vraiment? Eh bien, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas douze ans s'il lisait Byron. Mais il n'était pas Edward Cullen, ça c'était certain.

«Lord Byron, hein? Super.» Que pouvais-je dire?

«Il est tellement intelligent!» Ses yeux étaient rêveurs et elle tenait ses mains contre son coeur.

Intelligent? Vraiment? Il avait dit le mot cool au moins 50 fois et il ne savait pas qui avait écrit Alice aux pays des merveilles. Mais il connaissait Lord Byron, ou du moins comment rechercher un poème d'amour. Qui était ce mec?

«Bref, on ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut retrouver les filles au Anthony avant le film.»

«Jésus oui! J'ai besoin d'une pizza illico!»

Nous prîmes la volvo d'Alice pour nous rendre au Anthony. Jess et Angela avaient déjà une table, heureusement. Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour le film.

Je glissai sur une chaise aux côtés de Jess et elle me frappa la main. « C'est quoi ce bordel Jess? C'était pourquoi ça?»

Elle plissa ses yeux bruns vers moi. « C'est pour avoir quitté la fête avant que je ne sois là, me laissant seule pour repousser Mike moi-même.»

«Oh.« Je ris. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. « Désolée pour ça.»

Elle me frappa à nouveau. « Ouais, tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui est désolé!»

«Je le suis, un peu. Mais,mieux vaut que ce soit toi que moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire?»

Jess me fixa et puis rejoignit le reste du groupe dans les rires. «Ok, j'aurais exactement fait la même chose si j'avais été la première arrivée.»

«Exactement! Comment vas-tu?»

Elle gémit et étendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, son t-shirt se relevant un peu laissant voir sa peau bronzée. Jessica allait au salon de bronzage une fois semaine. Elle allait mourir d'un cancer de la peau ou allait ressembler à cette veille dame dans _Mary à tout prix_ dans cinq ans.

«Je meurs de faim, mais je vais bien. As-tu commencer ledevoir?" Jess était en littérature féministe avec moi, malheureusement pour elle.

«Ouais, je vais finir par exploser.» Elle hocha de la tête avec force et je tournai mon attention vers Angela.

«Comment ça va, Ang?»

«Aucunes plaintes.»

«Comment va Ben?»

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent lorsque je mentionnai son petit ami. «Il va super bien!» Elle jeta un regard autour et baissa la voix. «Je sens qu'il va me proposer bientôt.»

«Quoi?» cria Alice. Angela la fit taire. « Comment le sais-tu?» Alice était si excitée qu'elle rebondissait pratiquement sur sa chaise.

«Je l'ai surpris avec mon téléphone. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait juste le menu du chinois, mais quand j'ai regarder, il avait été dans ma liste de contact et le numéro de mes parents était souligné.»

«C'est génial! Oh j'espère qu'il va le faire!»

Angela et Ben sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, c'était donc tout à fait possible. Ils agissaient déjà comme un vieux couple marié. « C'est super, Ang.»

«Peut-être qu'il cherchait juste le numéro du chinois dans tes contacts», suggéra Jessica. Alice lui lança un regard méchant et les pâles joues d'Angela se colorèrent d'embarras.

«Jess! Pourquoi lui fais-tu penser qu'elle se fait de faux espoirs?» J'étais la plus grande cynique du groupe, mais pas au point de dire à Angela que Ben aurait pu être à la recherche d'un numéro pour dîner, ou de surveiller si elle le trompait comme j'aurais dû le faire avec mon bien-aimé d'enculé d'ex; juste comme je ne pouvais pas dire à Alice qu'elle flirtait avec un enfant. Bien que je le devrais. Pourrais-je être arrêtée pour complicité? Détournement de mineurou quelque chose du genre? Je devrais demander à mon père. Là encore, il voudrait savoir pourquoi et c'était une boîte de Pandore que je n'étais pas prête à ouvrir.

«Quoi? Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu être à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre! Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue, Angela.»

Angela hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son soda. «Tu pourrais avoir raison.» La lumière avait disparu de ses yeux et je détestais ça.

«Ang, toute personne qui vous a vu toi et Ben ensemble saitque vous allez vous marier un jour. S'il ne le demande pas maintenant, ce sera à un autre moment. C'est sûr.»

Jess commença à ouvrir sa bouche mais je lui donnai un coup sous la table. Angela sourit en retour.

«Merci Bella. Je l'aime vraiment tu sais?»

Je sentis un petit pincement dans mon coeur. J'avais vraiment pensé que j'aimais Tyler et qu'avais-je obtenu? Là encore, je n'avais jamais fantasmé sur le fait qu'il me demande en mariage, ce qui était une bonne chose parce que j'aurais été engagé à El Preggo.

«Je sais. Et il t'aime aussi.»

Elle sourit et me remercia. La serveuse apparut et nous commandâmes une grande pizza pepperoni et champignons à partager.

«Je dois me garder de la place pour le pop corn!» nous fit remarquer Alice.

«Je suis tellement pressée de voir le film. Edward Cullen est si foutrement chaud», déclara Jess, jouant avec sa paille.

Mes mains se tendirent sous la table. Pas elle aussi.

«Ouais, il l'est!» Alice sourit et je me préparai à ce qu'elle annonce aux filles qu'elle jouait à WWF avec lui. Étonnamment, elle ne le fit pas.

«J'ai hâte de le voir monter sur un cheval! Ça m'aidera à l'imaginer me chevaucher.» Jessica sourit narquoisement en faisant un noeud avec sa paille..

«Mais oui, c'est ça!» Le visage d'Alice était empli de fureur et je craignais que le mien ne le soit de même, aussije m'éloignai au bout de la table.

«Je dois aller aux toilettes.»

Je me précipitai aux wcet regardai le miroir. Yep, mes yeux étaient emplis de colère, ce qui était vraiment ridicule. Il y avait des millions de filles qui voulaient baiser Edward Cullen. Je n'étais pas différente.

«Oublie ça, Bella. Il ne t'appartient pas." Il fallait que je me le rappelle. Je pris mon téléphone et ouvris l'appli Word. Je ne me sentais pas du tout comme d'habitude lorsque je voyais qu'il avait joué, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse qu'il m'aie répondu.

Razed (N/A: rasé), hein? Cullen jouait le Z. Il commençait à me devancer de façon marginale. Je m'appuyai contre l'évier et ouvris son message. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

 _Ma voyante a dit qu'une fille mystère entrerait dans ma vie et mettrait au défi mon esprit et certaines autres parties de mon anatomie. Elle ne m'a pas dit que ce serait via WWF, mais je devine que vous êtes la fille._

Putain que je le suis, Edward Cullen. Tu ne rencontrera jamaismeilleur défi que moi.

 _Je suis assez souple, merci beaucoup. Et je vous dirais ma position préférée lorsque je vous connaîtrais un peu mieux.. Je ne voudrais pas corrompre un esprit innocent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, bien que je doute que vous en possédiez un!_

Je ris tout haut à sa phrase. Ca, il le savait très bien.

 _Je suis heureux d'annoncer que mes cheveux vous ont pardonné pour l'insulte et qu'ils ont réussi à rester en place toute la journée, ce qui pourrait être un record. Peut-être que vous avez une bonne influence surmes cheveux et une mauvaise surle reste? Comment gérez-vous cela Sybil_ **(N/A: roman biographique de psychothérapie** _)? Ou devrais-je vous appeler Sally Field_ **(actrice américaine)** _?_

Ha, il pensait que j'avais des personnalités multiples? Je devrais lui présenter Alice.

 _Excusez-moi, mais si quelqu'un devrait vous montrer des mouvements, ce serait moi et non pas mon professeurde yoga qui se trouve être une femme, à moins que vous ne soyez de ce bord là?_

Non, Edward, pas de filles pour moi. Rose était probablement la fille la plus chaude de l'État et il y avait zéro attraction.

 _Gouda Budda, jesuis sûr et certain que vous iriez aux bons endroits. Vous le faites déjà. Ce qui me rappelle une question que j'aurais probablement déjà dû poser. Quel âge avez-vous d'ailleurs? Je ne veux pas finir dans un épisode de « To Catch a Predator», même si c'est vous qui me corrompez en ce moment. Peut-être devriez vous me demander mon âge._

Voilà! C'était le destin! Je devais simplement penser à Chris Hanson et Edward y faisait une référence. Nous étions faits pour nousrencontrer, bon sang!

 _Je désire gagner aussi, et jusqu'à maintenant, je me sens comme si c'était le cas combien même le score est plutôt en votre faveur. Vous voulez m'en faire une? Dites-moi qui vous êtes, au-delà du fromage et de l'esprit. Je vais manquer de surnom si ça continue alors donnez-moi quelque chose d'autre. Votre tour Gidget_ **(N/A: personnage fictif d'un livre de Frederick Kohner).**

Mon coeur battit plus vite après la lecture de ses dernières lignes. Il voulait me connaître. Okay, Cullen, tu me montre ce que t'as et je te montre ce que j'ai.

 **Bien sûr que je suis une fille. Ou une femme, pour être plus précise. Pour répondre à la question numéro une, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Parfaitement légale, donc Chris Hanson ne viendra pas frapper à votre porte avec ses caméras. Ce qui est dommage parce que j'aurais pu voir ce à quoi vous ressemblez, mais je suppose qu'il nous serait impossible de jouer ensemble si vous étiez en prison. Ce qui serait terrible. Je vous renvois la question. Je ne veux pas être menottée, enfin pas de cette façon.**

Je gloussai àma réponse. Rose serait sacrément fière lorsque je lui montrerais demain.

 **Je penses que je suis offensée que vous puissiez penser que je n'ai pas un esprit innocent. Je ne vous ai parlé que de fromage, de matière grasse et de manger. Parfaitement innocent. Bien que mon commentaire à propos des menottes rende mon argument discutable. Vous avez raison. Je suis une véritable perverse, mais on sait tous les deux que vous m'aimez de cette façon.**

Il fallaitmieux. Ça ne changerait pas, surtout s'il était Edward Cullen. Oh, les fantasmes que j'avais! Peut-être que nous pourrions en parler un jour. Finissons ça d'abord.

 **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai des personnalités multiples? Ne suis-je pas la même depuis notre première discussion? Eh, bien au-delà des maladresses , mais vous savez, j'étais nerveuse d'envoyer un message à un total inconnu. Message, non massage. Éloigne ton esprit de ses pensées impures cartoon boy!**

Ou tu sais, tu peux rejoindre le mien.

 **Je crains de ne pas être à la recherche d'une femme pour me montrer des mouvements de yoga, donc je supposes que je vais devoir attendre après vous, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. Ensuite, nous verrons si je vais à tous les bons endroits,histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ça marche pour vous?**

Moi. Edward. Yoga. Oui, s'il vous plaît.

 **Donc, vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi? Vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais garçon, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir, donc je vais vous dire que j'étudie en dernière année d'université. J'étudie pour être enseignante, bien que plus je me rapproche d'obtenir mon diplôme et plus l'envie d'enseigner s'éloigne. Mais, il est un peu tard pour regretter maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez des fantasmes de professeur sexy? Ça pourrait être moi.**

 **Je vais aussi vous dire que mon pseudo définit très bien mon amour pour le fromage mais il veut également dire autre chose. Pouvez-vous deviner? Je vais vous donner plus d'infos si vous le faites.**

«Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais putain? La pizza est servie.»

Je sursautai comme si j'avais été surprise en train de me masturber. « Désolée, je cherchais quelque chose sur mon téléphone.»

Alice fronça le nez. «Je vois ça. Maintenant, lave-toi les mains et viens manger. Edward attend!» Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, la porte rouge se refermant bruyamment sur elle.

Il ne le faisait plus maintenant. Espérons qu'il aime ce que je lui avais donné. Je regardai le tableau et souris. Il m'avait laissé une ouverture pour un mot compte triple. Je jouai _beery_ **(N/A: émécher)** de son razed **(N/A: rasé)** et levai le poings face à mon score de 30 points.

Je me regardai dans le miroir une dernière fois et glissai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Il étaittemps de mettre mon Edward de côté et d'aller regarder l'acteur Edward pour un certain temps. J'avais les deux à ma disposition aujourd'hui. Je pourrais m'y habituer. Montre-moi ce que tu as Edward Cullen. S'il te plaît.


	9. Chapter 7: étrange

chapitre 7: Etrange

«C'est tellement excitant!» Alice sautilla dans la rangée et s'assit dans le centre où il n'y avait personne. Elle sautillait comme une sauterelle. Et bien que je maintenais mon sang-froid extérieurement, j'étais tout aussi excitée qu'elle. J'avais hâte de voir Edward dans un rôle qui évaluerait ses talents d'acteur. Non pas que je doutais de ceux-ci. C'était une perle et il finirait par gagner un Oscar un jour, star d'action ou non.

Je fis signe à Jess pour qu'elle aille près d'elle. Elle me lança un regard sceptique mais y alla de toute façon,suivie d'Angela et de moi. C'était aussi loin que possible d'Alice sans me mettre à l'autre bout de la salle, ce qui m'aurait trahie.

Angela s'était calmée depuis que Jessica avait tué son espoir, donc j'essayais de la faire sortir de sa coquille. «Es-tu excitée?»

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement. «Ouais, je suppose. Je veux dire, c'est juste un film, non? Mais il semble vraiment bien et tout.»

A quel point j'aimais le fait qu'elle ne convoite pas Edward comme les deux autres le faisaient ?, contrairement à nous, elle avait un véritable petit-ami. Ce qui avait tendance à faire une différence.

«Ouais, je suis anxieuse depuis le moment où j'ai su qu'il avait signé pour le faire.»

Angela rit. «Je sais. J'ai vu la copie de ton livre, tu te souviens?» Laquelle? J'en avais trois. Celle que je n'avais jamais touché et qui restait vierge sur mon étagère, la copie avant que les droit du film ne soient vendus, et bien sûr la copie toute défraîchis que j'aurais besoin de remplacer un jour. Mais son visage! Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le toucher.

«Oh merde!» Les yeux de Jessica se sont élargis et elle glissa un peu de son siège.

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?" Je lançai un coup d'oeil à Angela qui haussa les épaules. Alice secoua la tête et traîna ses doigts sur sa gorge. C'était quoi ce bordel? Voulait-elle me tuer maintenant, avant même qu'elle ne sache que je parlais à mon propre Edward.

«Eh bien, bonjour, Bella.» Oh, saint enfer, il ne pouvait pas être là. Angela se mordit la lèvre et essaya de ne pas rire à l'expression de mon visage. J'arrêtai de la fixer et me tournai vers la droite où il se trouvait. Mike putain de Newton. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici bordel? C'était un film de filles où l'on pleurait. Avait-il rendez-vous?Si oui, pourquoi était-il assis à côté de moi?

«Mike. Um, que fais-tu ici? Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de le demander. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Si c'était un film de Steele, j'aurais tout à fait pu comprendre.

Il sourit d'un air penaud et haussa les épaules. «Eh bien, avec les gars, on est venu voir ce nouveau film de super héros et j'allais pour le voir aussi, mais je vous ai toutes vu venir ici et j'ai pensé que je pourrais voir de quoi ça a l'air.»

Oh, saint enfer. Il n'allait certainement pas ruiner mon temps avec Edward Cullen et tourner ça en espèce de rendez-vous non planifié.

«J'ai du pop-corn!» me dit-il, poussant le sac vers moi et renversant quelques gouttes de beurre sur moi. Merci, trou du cul, je voulais vraiment avoir des tâches de beurre sur mon pantalon. «Pardon!» Il tendit la main pour enlever les tâches mais je la frappai avant .

«Je m'en occupe.» Je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer de cacher mon irritation cette fois. Ne comprendra-t-il jamais putain? J'enlevai le pop-corn de sur moi et pris les serviettes qu'il m'offrait,ce qui ne le pardonnait pas non plus.

«Tu ne sais rien de ce film de filles,n'est-ce pas?»

Mike haussa les épaules. « Pas grand choses, j'aime toutes les sortes de films en bonne compagnie.»

Bon sang. «Jess est là-bas, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait que tu lui dise salut.»

Il me regarda, puis regarda Jessica. « Euh, ouais, je ne sais pas trop.»

«C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais eu après que je sois partie la nuit dernière.»

«Oh, eh bien,je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait...» Il avait l'air embarrassé et ses joues rougirent.

Je lui souris. «C'est bon. Je penses que vous feriez un beau couple.» J'entendis Jessica souffler le mot «salope» de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

«Eh bien, en fait je me demandais si peut-être tu aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble?» Il dit cela précipitamment, sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que je l'interrompe et fuis comme la dernière fois. Ce que j'aurais probablement fait si Edward Cullen n'était pas sur le point de se montrer dans toute sa gloire dans quelques minutes. Je pouvais supporter presque tout pour lui. Peut-être même Mike Newton.

Je soupirai. Il était temps de lui faire comprendre. « Écoute Mike, tu es un bon gars, mais...»

«Ne dis pas non!», m'interrompit-il, ses joues rougissant maintenant. Quoi? Tu me demandes de sortir mais je n'ai pas le droit de dire non? Dans quel putain de pays étions nous, car la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, nous étions en Amérique et j'étais dotée de libre arbitre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire?» Demandai-je, ma voix s'élevant d'incrédulité.

«Je veux dire, ne dit rien encore. Juste, pense-y pendant que nous regardons le film? Je ne vais pas t'agacer ou quoi que ce soit.« Sa présence à mes côtés me dérangeait beaucoup, effectivement.

«Mike, ne pense-tu pas que...» Il me fit taire en appuyant son doigt sur mes lèvres. Ça n'était définitivement pas cool. Je pensais au fait de le mordre, mais j'aurais pu attraper la rage ou quelque chose du genre.

«Eloigne ton doigt de mes lèvres», exigeai-je fermement. Il l'enleva rapidement.

«Je suis désolé, Bella, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu y réfléchisse . Je sais que Ty était une merde et...»

«Mike, ce n'est pas à propos de Tyler, mais ne vois-tu pas à quel point c'est bizarre? Tu étais son colocataire, bordel de merde. Je ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec le colocataire d'un de mes ex.»

«Nous ne sommes plus amis», insista-t-il en secouant la tête catégoriquement. « Quand il t'a fais ça, je lui ai dit qu'il était un foutu trou du cul qui ne te méritait pas.»

Eh, bien voilà qui était agréable. « Merci, mais quand même...»

«Il suffit d'y penser d'accord?»

Les lumières se sont éteintes et les annonces débutèrent, et je ne voulais pas vraiment lui parler plus de toutes manières. Je ne dis rien et me décalai plus près du siège d'Angela, juste au cas où il aurait des envies de me toucher pendant le film. Je pourrais oublier que c'était Mike Newton qui était à côté de moi et laisser Edward me peloter à la place, ce qui ne serait pas amusant.

Angela rigola et passa son bras autour de moi. Je souris et me penchai vers elle. « Tu es mon héros et si Ben ne t'épouse pas, je le ferais.»

«Je retiens », murmura-t-elle en retour.

Si Mike avait vu ou entendu quelque chose, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit simplement quand il remarqua que je le regardais. Peut-être n'était-il pas un idiot total, mais je ne voulais toujours pas sortir avec lui.

Après vingt minutes d'annonces, il était enfin temps. La première image du film fût un cerceau de rodéo, avec un nuage de poussière qui s'élevait et puis il y avait Edward, se tenant sur le taureau, un air concentrésur le visage, et ses muscles tendus. Saint enfer, il était chaud bouillant. Il portait un jean bleu, une chemise bleu et un chapeau de cow-boy. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Pour les deux prochaines heures, j'oubliai que Mike était à côté de moi. Il aurait probablement pu me peloté et je ne l'aurais pas remarqué, parce qu'Edward était incroyablement captivant à l'écran. J'étais époustouflée. Je riais, pleurais, rageais et célébrais. C'était magique. Lorsque les lumières furent rallumées, je regardai Angela et vit qu'elle essuyait quelques larmes. Alice avait une pile de serviettes utilisées sur le siège à ses côtés. Jess semblait normal. Mike était...Jésus-Christ, Mike dormait. Cela appuyais mon opinion. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec moi.

Alice commença à dire quelque chose mais je mis mon doigts sur mes lèvres et lui montrai Mike. Elle me fit signe du pouce et se dirigea vers la rangée de l'autre sens. Jess et Angela suivirent promptement et je le regardai une dernière fois avant de partir. Ça remettrait notre discussion à plus tard cependant je n'étais pas d'humeur à traiter avec lui après avoir admiré la beauté et le talent d'Edward pendant deux heures. Je n'aurais probablement pas été très aimable.

«C'était si bon!» couina Alice lorsque nous sommes arrivées sur le parking. Je continuais de regarder derrière nous pour m'assurer que Mike ne nous suivait pas.

«Ça l'était vraiment», convint Angela.

«La scène de sexe était chaude», déclara Jess. Je la fixai.

«Est-ce tout ce que tu as remarqué? Bon sang.» Alice secoua la tête. «Il était magnifique. Je ne peux pas attendre pour...» Elle s'interrompit et me lança un regard. «Le voir à nouveau.» Bon rattrapage, Alice.

«Sérieusement, peut-être que tu devrais y retourner et réveiller Mike, Jess. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre», lui dis-je sarcastiquement. « Edward m'a brisé le coeur.» Et oui, il était foutrement chaud dans la scène de sexe. Cela va sans dire. Mais il était tellement plus que cela.

«Ouais, ouais, c'était bon mais quand le DVD va sortir, je vais avancer jusqu'à cette scène et la regarder encore et encore!» Jess remuales fesses. Alice saisit l'occasion pour les frapper. «Aïe! Merde, Ali, je ne savais pas que tu étais pour la fessée.»

Alice leva les yeux aux ciel. « Je suis pour un grand nombre de choses que tu ne sais pas.»

«Comme quoi?»

Allait-elle lui dire maintenant pour Edward ?

Alice haussa les épaules.«C'est mon secret! Voilà ma voiture. Je vous vois plus tard les filles?»

«Ouais, viens Ang, allons à la maison. J'ai un rendez-vous sexy avec mon vibromasseur.» Angela fit une grimace, mais dit au revoir et suivit Jessica à sa voiture.

«Bon débarras. Pourquoi sommes-nous amies avec elle?», demanda Alice alors que nous étions arrivées à la voiture.

Je soupirai. « Parce qu'elle est drôle, parfois. Et parce qu'elle partage ses notes avec moi quand je manque un cours.»

«Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi tu es coincé avec elle, pas moi.» Je poussai Alice et elle rigola alors qu'elle faisait marcher la voiture. « Je ne peux pas attendre pour dire à Edward combien le film était bien.»

Et nous voilà repartis. « Tu lui as dit que tu allais le voir?»

«Non, pas encore! Je voulais lui faire une surprise, voir ce qu'il ressentirait.»

Ne lui fais rien ressentir, Alice. Tu iras pour sûr en prison. «Voilà un bon plan.»

«Oui.» Le silence régnait alors que nous faisions le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Il était tard et j'étais fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas parler d'Edward avec elle, que ce soit à propos du film ou pas . Je voulais juste continuer de me rappeler à quel point il avait été fantastique dans le film.

Alice se gara en face de notre complexe et nous étions à la maison. « Merci d'avoir conduit ce soir.»

Elle bailla et sourit. «Pas de problème. Ademain matin. Je suis lessivée.» Et elle devait l'être après sa nuit de débauche avec Jared.

«'Nuit.»

J'allai dans ma chambre et mis le t-shirt UW que je portais au lit. Je mis à jour mon statut facebook, laissant savoir à tout le monde que Wild at Heart était un film fantastique puis tweetai la même chose. J'espérais qu'il avait eu un bon week-end d'ouverture. Notre salle avait été pleine, ce qui était bon signe.

Je fermais mon ordinateur portable et le mis sur la table de nuit à côté de mon téléphone. Je devrais peut-être vérifier s'il m'avait répondu. Il était à peu près 4 heures là bas. C'était impossible.

Alice, Jess, Eric, Lauren et oui! Il était là! Bon dieu! J'étais tellement occupée à me réjouir de mon mot compte triple que je n'avais pas remarqué une grande ouverture de l'autre côté. Edward l'avait fait et avec joué _jibed_ **(N/A: railler)** pour 60 maudits points. Il gagnait de 35 points maintenant. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque je travaillais trop sur notre conversation et ne prêtais pas attention au jeu.

Secoue-toi Bella. C'était plus important de voir ce qu'il avait à dire. Je cliquai sur le bouton de message et vis ses mots. Parfait pour aller au lit, si je puis dire.

 _Je savais que tu étais trop spirituelle et intéressante pour être mineure, ou du moins je l'espérais. Je devine que tu ne veux pas que j'aille en prison, parce que tu ne pourrais plus jouer avec moi. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu le veux vraiment!_

Oh Edward, c'était le cas. Et j'aimais absolument le fait que tu me trouves drôle et intéressante. Tu l'es aussi, sexy man.

 _J'ai 25 ans, tu peux donc garder les menottes pour des raisons plus intéressantes que me faire arrêter. Je serais heureux de prendre la position si tu me le demandais de la bonne façon (et bien sûr, je parle de ma position préférée, ce que tu te demande encore, j'en suis sûr)._

Putain de merde, je vais devoir sortir mon propre jouet ce soir. Je devenais comme Jessica. Au moins, j'avais une bonne raison de le faire. Edward, menottes, positions...Gah. J'allais mourir!

 _Clairement, je me réjouis que tu aies l'esprit mal placé, maintenant que je sais que tu y es juridiquement autorisée. C'est agréable de ne pas avoir à me censurer. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de choses que je rêve de dire mais qui me sont interdites._

Hmm, n'était-ce pas intéressant? Ça n'aurait pas à avoir avec le fait que ce qu'il dirait serait partager dans le monde entier sur les nouvelles et les blogs et partout ailleurs? Tu peux être honnête avec moi, Edward. Je ne te juge pas.

 _J'aime tes messages, mais je ne doute pas que j'aimerais aussi tes massages; si jamais j'ai le plaisir d'être en ta compagnie. Je sais que tu ne disposes pas de personnalités multiples, mais parfois je me sens comme si c'était le cas. Ne t'es tu jamais sentie comme si la vraie toi était une étrangère? Désolé, c'était une conversation beaucoup plus profonde que je ne l'aurais supposé avec une nouvelle amie WWF. Je suppose que je me sens juste un peu introspectif aujourd'hui._

Mon coeur saigna pour lui. Cela devait être difficile d'être un personnage public. Au fil de ses mots, il me semblait de plus en plus probable qu'il puisse être Edward Cullen. Avais-je vraiment réussi le trouver d'une certaine manière?

 _Bref! Donc, tu veux que je t'enseigne un peu de yoga? Je dois avouer que j'aime bien cette idée. Et je penses que tu atterri encore aux bons endroits. Comment réussis tu à faire ça avec seulement quelques mots cheezgirl?_

Je suis super talentueuse, Edward Cullen. Et je tiens absolument à te le montrer.

 _Tu devrais savoir que les fantasmes de professeurs sexy sont une base pour tout home digne de ce nom. Et maintenant, j'en ai une ou bien une qui le sera bientôt, une de l'autre côté de mon IPhone? Ouais, tu vas définitivement aux bons endroits. Peux-tu combiner avec le fantasme de la bibliothécaire et faire un chignon peut-être? Avec des lunettes?_

Tellement foutrement chaud. Oui, oui, je peux le faire pour toi, Edward. Il fallait que Rose rentre de son rendez-vous pronto.

 _Donc BluBell22 a à voir avec plus que ton amour pour le meilleur fromage u monde? Eh bien, en utilisant mon pouvoir de déduction, je supposes que le 22 réfère à ton âge ce que nous avons déjà établit. As-tu les yeux bleus? Les cheveux bleus? Aimes-tu la couleur bleu? Il se trouve que c'est ma préférée. Ou peut-être que c'est le Bell qui m'en dira plus. Joues-tu des cloches dans la chorale de l'Église? Non, je vois vraiment pas._

Je ris à haute voix de sa suggestion. Moi dans une chorale d'église? Dieu démolirait le bâtiment à coup sûr.

 _Bell. Cloches. Bellisima. Bella, ce qui veut dire belle. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es belle? Je penses que je le soupçonnais déjà. Suis- je proche? Tu me laisses perplexe, cheezgirl. Je pars pansermes blessures et jouer un peu de Van Halen. Je suis d'humeur à jouer «Hot for Teacher» pour une raison étrange! Je supposes que tu es impressionnée par mon mot de 60 points? Je me rattrape! Ton tour!_

Oh Edward. Comment peux-tu être si mignon? Et tu l'as deviné, seulement tu ne le sais pas encore. Si je te le dis, me le diras-tu? Il n'y qu'un seul moyen dele savoir. Je pliai les doigts et lui répondit.

 **Ça me briserais le coeur de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec toi. Après tout, tu as très bon goût. Tu me trouves drôle et intéressante, donc clairement tu a bon goût.**

 **Alors maintenant, tu me taquines avec ta position préférée, mais ne me le dis toujours pas? C'est bon. Je vais sortir les menottes et voir ce que tu me donnes lorsque tu es à ma merci. Je penses que tu pourrais te soumettre à mes tactiques d'interrogatoire très rapidement.**

Mon père sortirait ses propres menottes pas du tout plaisantes et me les mettrait s'il savait ce que j'étais en train d'écrire. Eh bien, ce que papa ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal!

 **Tu n'as pas à te censurer avec moi. Sois le toi que tu dis ne pas pouvoir être, je serais moi et nous pourrons avoir du plaisir ensemble sans aucuns jugements. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi? Et tu peux entamer une conversation profonde avec moi n'importe quand et de n'importe quelle façon tu veux. Tu vois? Aucuns jugements!**

 **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis assez douée avec les mots, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis toujours en train de te botter le cul avec ce jeu et ton mot de 60 point. Je te félicite cependant. Si mes paroles font de bonnes choses à ton corps, eh bien, nous allons simplement considérer que c'est ma contribution à ton régime de yoga jusqu'à ce que tu vienne ici et me l'enseigne. D'accord?**

 **J'ai actuellement une paire de lunettes très mignonnes cerclées de métal et de longs cheveux bruns qui sont parfaits pour un chignon. Dois-je utiliser un crayon pour les attacher et puis l'enlever tout en secouant ma tête dans un mouvement lent tandis qu'un bouton arrive à se détacher de mon chemiser blanc totalement transparent? Est-ce ainsi que ton fantasme se déroule? Il faudrait que tu me rafraîchisse la mémoire.**

Oh oui, Rose allait mourir.

 **Tu as tout faux pour les yeux et les cheveux, merci beaucoup. J'ai 22, pas 82 et je ne me nomme pas Katy Perry. Cependant, je pense que les enseignantes aux cheveux bleus pourraient mieux s'intégrer aux étudiants, alors je le considérerais peut-être. Et oui, le 22 vient de là. Tu as l'autre partie aussi. Bien que je pense être à la limite décente, je ne ferais jamais le tour de la ville pour me déclarer belle, mais mes parents n'avaient pas ces scrupules lorsqu'ils m'ont affublé de ce nom. Deviné maintenant, Hercule Poirot? Et si tu connais mon prénom, je pourrais avoir le tien ? Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Je revins à notre jeux et déciaié qu'il était temps de faire usage de mon Q maintenant. Je jouais _queer_ **(N/A:étrange)** de son _jibed_ **(N/A: railler)** et obtins un mot compte double pour 26. Retour à mon 61 points d'avance, juste comme je l'aimais. Je fermai l'application et éteignis mon téléphone. Peut-être que demain je connaîtrais son nom. J'avais raison pour l'âge, donc une autre case de cochée. Demain j'en découvrirais encore plus. Maintenant il était temps de dormir et de rêver à de sexy et orgasmiques yeux verts.


	10. Chapter 8: sangsue

Bonjour bonjour! Toujours vivante et avec un de WWF pour vous! Le chapitre 9 est traduit mais il manque la correction; alors j'espère que je pourrais bientôt vous le publier. Alors, juste vous avertir que le chapitre de WWS est aussi traduit, il manque seulement la correction. Je vous conseilles fortement de suivre ce point de vue d'Edward; car il est vraiment intéressant et je dois dire qu'il fais assez chaud de son côté ^^. Je vous rappelle que le chapitre de WWS est en lien avec les chapitre de WWF; ce pourquoi ça n'a pas été traduit de ce côté depuis longtemps. Cependant, je vais essayer de convaincre ma traductrice pour que je puisse vous publier pour la semaine prochaine. Autre bonne nouvelle pour vous! Ma semaine de relâche commence ce lundi et si nous pouvons avoir de bons emplois du temps avec ma correctrice, la prochaine publication ne devrait pas avoir de retard. Je vous rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que cette fiction est écrite par _Nolebucgrl_

s/6910604/8/Words-with-Friends

Et aussi qu'elle a été originalement traduite par _Missleez_ et un grand merci à ma correctrice _aleziacullen_ grâce à qui; cette fiction peut être parfaitement traduite

u/3929616/

place aux reviews:

titounettte: Derien, je fais de mon mieux pour respecter la fiction originale, pour ce qui est de l'identité d'Edward; chaque chapitre amène un nouvel indice!

Laurie: tu seras alors contente de savoir que ce sera toujours comme sa les mercredi puisque je planifie de publier pour WWS un autre jours; surtout que les chapitres du point de vue d'Edward sont beaucoup plus long. Ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction sera traduit au complet, et aucuns retard pour la prochaine publication promis!

Il est évident que relire du début amène toujours de bons rires et j'essaye de mon mieux de traduire aussi bien que Missleez le faisait!

Nash-elle: merci pour tes commentaires, moi-même je suivais cette fiction avec Missleez et j'étais très déçu lorsqu'elle à arrêter alors tant mieux! Pour ce qui est des personnages, je croyais les avoir classées alors merci beaucoup de me le faire remarquer!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

chapitre 8: sangsue

Je me réveillai beaucoup trop tôt en ce dimanche matin, mais j'étais anxieuse de voir si _Skeletor_ avait répondu à mes messages. Malheureusement, mon téléphone me montrait qu'il n'avait pas encore joué, donc je l'éteignis et roulais hors du lit, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un café. Une douche rapide plus une tasse de café et, je pouvais enfin me sentir fonctionnelle.

Dimanche matin était généralement assez calme dans notre résidence, je retournai donc dans ma chambre et allumaila télévision. Pourquoi les dessins animés étaient-ils si mauvais maintenant? Où étaient passés tous les _Scooby Doo_ et les _He-Mans_? Je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient ses étranges robots mais ils craignaient. Je me renfrognai et me dirigeai vers mes DVD. Si je ne pouvais pas parler à Edward ce matin, alors le moins que je pouvais faire était de le regarder. Je mis _Strong as Steele_ dans le lecteur et me mis à l'aise dans le lit. J'aurais dû travailler sur mon devoir de Chaucer, cependant je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur.

Dieu, Edward était beau dans ce film. Son t-shirt noir moulant ses pectoraux alors qu'il pliait ses muscles en se frayant un chemin à travers deux continents. Je voulais le toucher. Juste une fois. Était-ce, honnêtement trop demander? J'étais plutôt une bonne personne jusqu'ici. Je veux dire, bien sûr, je pourrais probablement trouver le temps de faire du bénévolat dans un refuge pour animaux ou quelque chose du genre , mais je n'étais tout de même pas une mauvaise personne.

Ok, donc j'avais laissé Mike dormir dans un cinéma, mais je ne l'avais pas frappé alors qu'il s'était immiscer dans ma soirée, non? Et je méritais sans doute quelque chose de bien après toutes les conneries que Tyler m'avait apportée cette année. Juste une caresse et je serais heureuse. Une caresse pendant qu'il serait nu. Et que je serais nue. Quoique , le toucher une seul fois serait insultant pour lui, non? Je ne voudrais pas l'offenser, alors peut-être que je pourrais beaucoup le toucher, cette seule fois. Et il pourrait aussi me toucher, simple justice. Et si nous nous touchions en étant nus, nous pourrions aussi nous embrasser..Et alors….

«Arrête de te masturber avec Edward Cullen et rejoins-moi dans le monde réel», Je sursautai lorsque Rose se jeta sur mon lit, me sortant de ma rêverie. Putain, est-ce que j'étais en train de me toucher? Je regardai en bas frénétiquement et, heureusement non. C'était proche cependant.

«Va te faire foutre, perverse, je ne me masturbe pas. Et je ne sais pas pour toi mais je n'ai rien à masturber.»Elle rit et se tourna pour être sur le côté droit de mon lit, s'appuyant contre mes oreillers. Elle était en short et t-shirt Sig Ep.

«Tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un avec qui te branler si tu le voulais. J'ai entendu que Mike Newton est passé au cinéma la nuit dernière." Ses yeux lavandes pétillaient.

Je gémis.« Ne me le rappelle pas. Il s'est juste assis à côté de moi, m'a proposé un rencard, m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas dire non et d'y penser pendant un certain temps, puis s'est endormi! Pendant un film d'Edward Cullen! Ça devrait être illégal ou quelque chose du genre.»

Rose grogna et croisa ses longues jambes bronzées. « Quel connard. Sais-tu qu'il a appelé Brady pour qu'il le ramène chez lui? Comme il avait abandonné ses amis et que toi tu l'as laissé là, il était coincé.»

Je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité. «Il a gâché votre soirée ?»

Rose secoua la tête, ses cheveux d'or tombant sur ses épaules.« Pas du tout. Nous ne sommes pas partis chercher ce loser. Brady a envoyé un des étudiants de première année le chercher. Ça a du bon d'être président d'une fraternité.»

Ce n'était pas si grave alors. Peut-être que je devrais me sentir comme une salope d'avoir laissé Mike, mais je ne l'avais pas invité à se mettre à côté de moi, n'est-ce pas?

«Comment était votre rendez-vous alors?»

Rose sourit. « C'était super. Il m'a emmenée au _Luc's_ et on est partis faire un tour ensuite.»

«Avez-vous embués les fenêtres?», lui demandais-je en rigolant.

Elle me donna un coup de coude.« Non, en fait, nous nous sommes embrassés à quelques reprises, mais c'était plus comme un vrai premier rendez-vous. Il a été un parfait gentleman. Il a dit qu'il voulait me traiter comme il aurait dû depuis le début.»

Je levai un sourcil.« Et tu es bien avec ça?»

Rose rit. « Pour l'instant. Je suis sûre que je vais le faire me sauter dessus dans peu de temps, mais se faire dorloter pendant un certain temps n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Je peux toujours me faire du bien avec un DVD d'Edward Cullen.»

Je la fixai et elle jeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant de rire.« Mon dieu, tu es si facile à prendre! Donc, comment va Roméo de toutes façons? Le grand Schtroumpf? Quel est son putain de nom déjà?»

Je soupirai et pris mon téléphone.« Tu sais très bien que c'est _Skeletor17_. Et il est incroyable. Tiens, lis par toi-même.» Je lui tendis le téléphone et attendis alors qu'elle ouvrait l'appli et le jeu avec Edward.

«Isabella Swan! C'est incroyable! L'as-tu vraiment menacé de le menotter et d'interroger son beau petit cul? Et lui dire qu'il aimerait ça? Tu es une dominatrice innée, j'adore!»

Je sentis mes joues rougirent, mais une partie de moi était fière de sa réaction. «Eh bien. Cela semblait approprié.»

Rose rit. « Je découvre un nouveau côté de toi, et je l'aime bien. Nous devons ramener cette fille pour jouer plus souvent, ou est-ce seulement ton homme mystère qui la fait sortir?»

Je haussai les épaules.« Il est différent. Et c'est plus facile de parler avec lui. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas à proximité pour me juger.»

Rose secoua la tête avec véhémence.« Aucun mec saint d'esprit ne te jugerait sur le fait que tu lâches ainsi. Tu es amusante, intelligente, joueuse et chaude comme la braise dans ces messages. Si ce gars n'est pas déjà fou de toi, il le sera bientôt. Dieu, je pourrais virer de bord si tu mettais cette chemise blanche transparente et tes cheveux en chignon.»

Elle était folle; folle, mais géniale. « Je lui ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas de ce bord là», lui dis-je avec un sourire.

«Je ne sais pas, nous serions assez chaude ensemble, Bella.» Elle posa sa main sur ma jambe et eu un petit rire lorsque je la frappai. « Et imagine les excuses que tu pourrais donner à Newton ensuite.»

Je levai les yeux au ciel.« Il trouverait ça excitant et demanderais probablement à regarder.»

«Vrai, tellement vrai. Cela ne le dissuaderait sans doute pas plus. Il te veut tellement qu'il est prêt à assister à un film de midinette sans que ce ne soit un rendez-vous. Imagine ce qu'il aurait fait si tu y était vraiment allée avec lui? Je paris que tu pourrais lui faire essayer des sous-vêtements de femme ou quelque chose comme ça.»

«Ew! Rose! Je ne veux pas penser à Mike dans n'importe quel type de sous-vêtements.»

Elle grimaça.« Moi non plus. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit.»

«Oublier ça? Je vais probablement avoir des cauchemards ce soir.»

«Non, tu n'en n'auras pas», sourit-elle avec confiance.

Je la regardai.« Comment diable peux-tu savoir ce à quoi je vais?»

«Facile. Je t'emmène voir _Wildt at Heart_ ce soir pour rattraper mon manque de la nuit dernière. Si quelqu'un peut t'enlever cette image de la tête, c'est bien Edward Cullen.»

C'était tout à fait vrai.« Tu veux vraiment y aller ce soir?»

«Bien sûr. Juste toi et moi. Alice doit sortir pour un certain groupe d'étude ce soir, je pense, et si elle ne l'a pas, nous mentirons sur où nous allons. Comment elle était la nuit dernière?»

Je souris.« Pas trop mal, mais je me suis assise aussi loin que possible d'elle. Dieu m'a clairement punit pour ça en m'envoyant Newton assis à côté de moi à la place. C'était un dur rappel de ce qu'il y avait de pire. Elle m'a un fait lire des messages de son Edward et euh...»

«C'est un gamin», répliqua Rose.

«Ouais! Je veux dire, comment fait-elle pour ne pas le remarquer? Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ce soit un homme de 25 ans, ou un avec un cerveau dans sa tête.»

«Tu connais Ali. Elle voit ce qu'elle veut voir. J'ai essayé de lui dire mais elle s'est tout de suite énervée. Elle va finir par comprendre.»

«Ça ou elle va être arrêtée pour détournement de mineur,» ajoutais-je.

«Appelez le chef Swan, appelez le chef Swan», rit Rose. « Peut-être que nous pourrions la convaincre de se faire passer pour une mineure, elle est si petite.»

Je grognais.« Ça vaudrait le coup. Tant qu'on est pas complices, je suis pour.»

«Eh bien, nous savons qu'elle ne joue pas avec Edward, mais on dirait de plus en plus que c'est le cas pour toi.» Rose m'étudia de près. « Penses-tu qu'il va te dire son nom?"

Je haussai les épaules et me couvrit un peu plus avec la couette.« Je ne sais pas. je veux dire, il n'a pas vraiment de raison de ne pas le faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres Edward dans le monde. Mais peut-être qu'il a peur que je sois une harceleuse psychopathe et qu'il ne veut pas que je saches que c'est lui.»

«Eh bien seul le temps nous le diras, je supposes. Qui qu'il soit, je l'aime bien,» déclara Rose, serrant ma main. « Il est bon pour toi et il te rend heureuse. Même s'il n'est pas Edward Cullen, c'est quelqu'un qu'il faut connaître.»

C'était vrai. Et j'étais réellement désolée de lui avoir demandé son nom. Quoi faire s'il n'était pas Edward? Arrêterais-je de lui parler? Cesserait-il d'être sexy, intelligent et amusant si son nom était Myron? Eh bien, oui, s'il se nommait Myron, il cesserait automatiquement d'être sexy, c'était juste une règle. Mais que faire si c'était Josh? ou David? Était-ce si important?

«Tu penses?,» demandai-je doucement.

Rose me serra la main. « Je sais que oui. Je vois ton regard quand tu parles de lui. Et je vais te dire quelque chose Bella,»

«Quoi donc?», la regardai-je nerveusement.

«Tu n'as jamais eu ce regard lorsque tu parlais de Tyler. Tu brilles quand tu parles de ce type. Tu obtiens son nom, son numéro et ensuite son corps.»

Je ris. « Il est à deux états d'ici, Rose. Je doute fortement que nous nous joindrons à Brady et toi au Luc's le week-end prochain.»

Elle secoua la tête. « On ne sait jamais. S'il est Edward, il a de l'argent. Voler jusqu'ici pour t'emmener dîner ne serait pas dérangeant.»

Je grognai, « Je suis sûre qu'ils trouverait le temps pour ma personne entre les entrevues et les films.»

«Avec des messages comme ceux-ci?» Elle fit un geste vers le téléphone. « Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il le ferait.»

Je rougis et le pris dans mes mains, « C'est facile d'être libre avec lui.»

« Je vois ça. Et j'aime le fait que tu lui ais dit qu'il pouvait être lui-même avec toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé à quel point cela pourrait être dur d'être une célébrité. Ce n'est pas tout le temps les fêtes et les mannequins, hein?»

La pensée d'Edward avec des mannequins me rendit malade mais je hochai la tête. « Tu dois toujours être PC **(N/A: politiquement corect)**. Je détesterais ça»

Rose se mit à rire, «J'échouerais lamentablement»

Je souris à l'idée de Rosalie Hale, star de cinéma. « Tu raconterais à la presse combien ton partenaire embrasse mal et à quel point ta principale rivale est une chienne .»

Rose prit la pose avec une main sur le front, «Je serais une star épique. Dis à _movie boy_ de me brancher une fois que tu sais que c'est lui. Hollywood ne saura pas ce qui se passe.»

Je ris et la poussai avec mon pied. « Tu serais fraîche, c'est sûr.»

Elle sourit et descendit de mon lit. «Tu le sais bien. Je vais aller réviser mon examen d'anatomie. Le films est à sept heures. Est-ce que ça marche?» Je hochai la tête et elle sourit. « D'accord, reprends tes activités sexy avec . Je prétendrais que le bruit de vibration est ta brosse à dent électrique.»

Je lui jetai mon oreiller alors qu'elle se jetait hors de ma chambre en riant. Perverse. Je ne voulais pas jouer, ou du moins pas pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard, après avoir vu à nouveau Edward avec ce chapeau de cowboy. Ceci, plus ses mots, avait fonctionné la nuit dernière, après tout.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Je passais l'après-midi à travailler sur mon devoir sur Chaucer. Alice passa la tête dans ma chambre pour dire salut et au revoir, lorsqu'elle partit rejoindre son groupe d'étude; de sorte que ni Rose et ni moi n'aurions à lui mentir au sujet de nos plans. Je pris une douche et m'habillai, puis m'assis sur le canapé en attendant Rose. Je pouvais entendre la douche fonctionner, elle se préparait au moins; c'était déjà ça.

J'ouvris mon application WWF pour la dixième fois cette après-midi. D'accord, j'avais été un peu obsessionnelle à ce sujet mais je mourrais d'envie de voir s'il avait répondu à ma question. Cette fois-ci, enfin, il avait joué. J'ouvris rapidement le tableau et vis qu'il avait joué _mean_ **(N/A: mesquin)** de mon _Beery_ **(N/A: éméché)**. Me trouvait-il mesquine parce que j'avais utiliser le mot _queer_ **(N/A: homme homosexuel, pédé étant le véritable terme utiliser dans cette fiction)** dans le jeu précédent? J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que je suis homophobe. Ça craint sinon. J'ouvris rapidement ses messages.

 _Eh bien, bonjour, Bella. C'est agréable de te rencontrer officiellement_.

Pourquoi est-ce que mon coeur commence à battre un peu plus juste au fait qu'il ait tapé mon nom? C'est ridicule. Imaginez si, actuellement, il le dit à haute voix? Je ferais probablement une crise cardiaque et mourrais, ce qui est discutable. Doucement, Bella.

 _Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je connaisse le nom de la femme avec laquelle je joue. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être anonyme, surtout avec de belles brunettes qui me font vivre le fantasme de la bibliothécaire. Je ne vais pas mentir que je me suis fait apporter de la lotion. Tu vas à tous les bons endroits, cheez girl. Putain._

Oh mon dieu, il s'était branlé en m'imaginant. Eh bien, pas la vraie moi, mais l'image que je lui avait dressé. C'était sacrément chaud.

 _Et tu ne me parles pas juste du truc de la bibliothécaire, mais des menottes aussi?Aime-tu me faire souffrir physiquement? Que vas-tu faire pour m'aider à me soulager?Rien que me taquiner un peu plus, je suppose. Heureusement que j'aime ça._

J'aime ça aussi. Et je t'aime. Au moins, je le pouvais. Dieu, tu es génial.

 _Tu peux m'interroger à tout moment et je te promets de ne dire que la vérité. Tu n'es pas obligée de me torturer, mais si tu le veux, je suis plus que prêt à le supporter, à condition que la torture soit douce et sexy. S & M est une chanson cool, mais pas mon choix de vie._

Je ris. Pas de soucis de ce côté là, Edward. Mon côté dominatrice est foutrement endormi, ça c'est sûr.

 _Tu es très talentueuse avec les mots, dans le jeu comme en dehors. Il est très rare qu'une fille m'affecte autant que tu le fais, et j'espère vraiment que tu es en effet une femme et non pas n'importe quel gars jouant avec moi, mais je vais te faire confiance, ma Bella._

Ta Bella? Oui en effet. C'est moi. Je suis à toi. Tu peux m'avoir.

 _Je te remercie de me permettre d'être moi. Et si je suis moi, je suppose que tu dois savoir qui je suis, hein? C'est juste. Mon nom est Edward. Ton tour, Bella. Je t'ai montré le vrai moi, que vas-tu me montrer ensuite?_

Putain de merde! Juste ciel! Putain de merde! C'est Edward! Je veux dire, oui, il y a probablement plus d'un Edward dans le monde, mais un Edward correspondant à tous les critères pour être Edward Cullen et qui utilise le nom de son personnage de dessin animé préféré ainsi que son chiffre porte-bonheur comme nom d'utilisateur? Quelles étaient les chances? Je poussai un petit cri et Rose ouvrit rapidement sa porte.

« Quel est le foutu problème?» Elle sortit en furie de la salle de bain, seulement vêtue d'une serviette, cherchant ce qui aurait pu me faire crier.

« Ce n'est pas...il n'y as pas….oh mon dieu, lis ça!» Je lui lançai mon téléphone.

Elle le prit et poussa,elle aussi, un cri lorsqu'elle finit de lire. «C'est lui! Il faut que ce le soit! Putain de merde, Bella, tu l'as fait! Tu parles à Edward Cullen!»

Elle sautilla de haut en bas et je m'esclaffai. «Rose, tu ressembles à Alice en ce moment, et puis si tu ne fais pas attention,tu vas faire sortir mon potentiel côté lesbien en m'éblouissant d'ici quelques instants.»

Elle sourit narquoisement et réajusta sa serviette.« Je pourrais tout te faire oublier d'Edward Cullen.»

Je secouai la tête et lui pris mon téléphone. «Non, je ne penses pas que ce soit possible.»

«Tellement vrai! Que vas-tu lui dire?»

Je ris.«Je ne sais pas. Ravie de te rencontrer aussi Edward? Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, hey, es-tu Edward Cullen, non?»

«Eh bien, tu pourrais, mais soyons plus subtile que ça. Dis-lui que tu vas voir _Wild at Heart_ ce soir. Vois ce qu'il a à dire sur le sujet. Je paris qu'il va aimer le fait que tu vas voir son film, pensant parler d'un autre Edward.

C'était une idée. «D'accord, vas te préparer. Je ne peux pas lui parler pendant que tu regardes.»

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « Cela n'a aucun sens, mais peu importe. Je ne veux pas foutre en l'air ta magie des textos. Tu me montres dès que je suis prête.»

«Ça coule de source.» Je lui fis signe d'aller plus loin et me rassis sur le canapé. Je me sentais comme si je tremblais. Incroyable. Il était Edward. Probablement LE Edward. C'est juste génial.

Ok, on y va.

 **Eh bien, c'est agréable d'avoir un nom à mettre sur les mots, surtout si je fais lever petit Edward et prêter attention.. C'est très agréable de te rencontrer Edward. As-tu une marque de lotion préférée? Je serais heureuse de t'en acheté un flacon. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.**

Oui, je venais juste de lui offrir de l'aider à se branler encore plus. Dieu, j'avais des problèmes.

 **Je n'ai jamais, moi non plus, vraiment été pour les "one night" , et la seule fois que je l'ai fait, eh bien, disons simplement que pas-si-petit-que-ça Edward rirait de ce sur quoi je suis tombé. Hmmm, est-ce mal de ma part de partager ça avec toi? Ça ne semble pas mal, mais à toi de me le dire.**

Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ses déboires amoureux, mais là encore, je ne voulais pas entendre qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un en ce moment. Ce qui est ridicule, parce qu'il est en Californie et que je suis à Washington et qu'il est Edward Cullen et moi Bella Swan et ça n'ira pas plus loin que ces échanges. Mais je ne voulais toujours pas qu'il rencarde quelqu'un. C'était irrationnelle mais vrai.

 **Je ne vais pas mentir, j'adore te taquiner et je sais que ça te plait aussi. Mais je ne veux plus jamais te causer de douleur physique. Comment pourrais-je t'aider à te soulager? T'offrir un cours de soutien après l'école pour faire monter tes notes ou pour faire monter autre chose?Je supposes que si tu n'es pas dans le S &M, alors je ne peux pas brandir mon bâton auprès de toi. Que dirais-tu d'agiter le tien vers moi?**

Ha! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit cela. Mais je voulais vraiment le voir. Et le toucher. Et le lécher. Et le monter comme il montait ce cheval dans son film. Soupir.

 **Je vais garder ma torture douce et sexy. Je promets que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre. Je t'assures Edward que je suis une fille. Je t'enverrais une photo si je le pouvais. Peut-être un jour, quand nous nous connaîtrons un peu mieux pour échanger nos adresses e-mail ou autre. Non pas que ça prouve quoi que ce soit, je suppose, parce que je pourrais t'envoyer la photo de n'importe quelle autre fille, mais je te promets que tu peux être toi-même avec moi que je serais moi-même avec toi. La vraie moi est un peu plus timide que ça, mais je te dis des choses, que je dis rarement à quelqu'un d'autre. Donc je suppose que je suis plus libre avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. On est pareil, non?**

Voilà. Il m'en disait un peu plus sur lui, et j'en disais un peu plus sur moi. Juste comme il l'avait dit.

 **Je vais voir un autre Edward sur le grand écran ce soir, mais je penserai à toi pendant la séance. À quoi penses-tu maintenant? A demain, j'espère..**

Je jouai le mot _leech_ **(N/A: sangsue)** de son _chug_ **(N/A: haleter).** Une avance de 50 points. Hâte devoir ce que serait son prochain mouvement .

Rose sortit de sa chambre et tendit la main vers moi. Je lui donnai mon téléphone et elle lut mes réponses avec un sourire.

«Très bien, Bella. Tu es prête pour baiser cette star de cinéma. Allons voir dans quoi tu t'es embarquée.» Dieu, je l'espérais. Je glissai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Peut-être que j'entendrais parler d'Edward alors que je le regarderai. Tellement surréaliste, mais d'une certaine façon, ça marchait.


	11. Chapter 9: coeur

chapitre 9: coeur

«où étiez-vous les gars?» Rose et moi nous sommes arrêtés dans le salon et je vis Alice assise sur le fauteuil, prête à éclater. Elle portait un pyjama rose de Victoria Secret et des pantoufles avec du froufrou. Elle pourrait passer pour quelqu'un de douze ans si elle le voulait, ce qui était bien puisque son Edward avait clairement cette âge.

Je regardais Rose qui haussa les épaules. « Nous avons été au cinéma.» Elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le canapé. Je la suivis, mais je tenais à aller dans ma chambre pour voir si Edward m'avait répondu.

«Vous avez vu _Wild at Heart_ à nouveau sans moi?» Sa lèvre se forma en moue. Oui , elle et le Edward du secondaire iraient très bien ensemble.

«Tu n'étais pas là. Ce n'est pas comme si nous y étions allé volontairement sans toi.» Comment Rose pouvait garder un visage impassible quand elle mentait, me dépassais. La femme avait du talent. « c'était une décision de dernière minute.» Bien sûr, que ce l'était.

«Groupe d'étude de merde,» murmura Alice.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel. « N'étais-tu pas excité i peine deux minutes? C'était à propos de quoi?»

«Oh oui!,» cria-t-elle, rebondissant sur sa chaise encore une fois. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient rapide comme l'éclair. Peut-être qu'elle avait de multiples personnalités. Ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. «Devine quoi?»

Rose croisa ses longues jambes aux chevilles, les étendant sur la table basse. « Je vais deviné que c'est lié à Edward, ais-je raison?» sa voix et son visage était si impassible que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

Alice en était inconsciente, naturellement. Elle le resterait probablement encore lorsque Chris Henson et ses caméras se montreront.« Bien sûr! Oh,les filles, il est vraiment génial! Il m'a donné son numéro!»

Rose et moi échappâmes un regard. « Eu tu as parlé avec lui?,» demanda-t-elle. Sérieusement, si elle avait parlé à l'homme, alors elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas Edward Cullen. La voix haut perché l'aurait dénoncé.

«Eh bien, non. Nous ne sommes qu'en train de texter pour l'instant. J'ai dis que je respectais ses limites sur ce point. Vous savez, il a probablement plusieurs réunions importantes et autres choses toute la journée de toute façon. Je voudrais pas que notre premier appel se face devant un public.» La façon dont son visage brillait quand elle le dit, me fit penser que c'était un mensonge flagrant. Si Alice parlait à Edward Cullen, elle voudrait que ce soit diffusé sur tous les réseaux simultanément.

Rose grogna. « Donc, il t'a donné son numéro et te dis de ne pas lui parler? Qu'est-ce que diable, est le but de ça?»

«Donc, nous pourrions texter, évidemment! Nous nous sommes envoyé des textos pendant les deux dernières heures. C'est un tel rêveur!»

Oh par tout enfer. « Rêveur comment?,» ais-je demandé. Je devais le faire. Elle me le dirait de toute façon.

«Il m'a envoyé plusieurs poèmes! Dois-je te comparer à un jour d'été? Tu es la plus belle et la plus tempéré.» Shakespeare. Il avait au moins gradué le secondaire, non? Peut-être qu'il était au lycée au moins. C'était un peu moins effrayant. Seulement un peu, cependant.

«Alice, pourquoi diable Edward Cullen prendrait des poèmes et te les enverrais?,» demanda Rose avec scepticisme.

«Parce que je lui plais, duh. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille comme moi et que je pourrais être son âme soeur.»

«As-tu frappé ta tête récemment?» Rose se pencha en avant et regarda Alice attentivement. « Combien de doigts est-ce que je te montres?» Elle en leva trois et les mis droit devant le visage d'Alice.

«Arrête ça!» Alice les éloigna avec impatience. « Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose ne vas pas avec moi?»

«Peut-être parce qu'Edward Cullen à mieux à faire que d'envoyer des poèmes à une fille qu'il vient de rencontrer?» Demanda Rose. « Et tu es normalement pas sans cervelle, donc je suis concerné. Est-ce que Jared t'a lancé dans le plafond la nuit dernière?»

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher et riais fortement à l'image de Jared envoyant valser Alice alors qu'ils avaient du sexe. Il était assez grand et elle assez petite pour que cela se produise.

Alice fronça les sourcils vers nous et secoua la tête.« Ne pas le mentionné lorsque je parle de l'amour de ma vie, s'il vous plaît. Ce connard. Saviez-vous qu'il a eu le culot de me demander de le voir ce soir, après avoir agis comme un con ce matin? Me comparer à Kim Lawson. L'avez-vous vu? Elle est moche et s'habille comme de la merde. Il a eu de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, il peut revenir à elle, s'il est si sacrément obsédé par elle.» Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir. Il l'avait vraiment énervé apparemment.

«Désolé Alice. Tu es mieux que Kim et s'il ne peut pas le voir, alors il ne vaut pas que tu passes du temps sur lui,» lui dis-je loyalement. C'était vrai, bien que la façon dont s'habillait Kim n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Elle était une incroyable chienne et Alice était incroyablement douce, quand elle ne m'ennuyait pas avec ses histoires d'Edward, bien sûr.

«Merci, Bella. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n' y a rien de mal avec moi. Je ne vais juste plus perdre mon temps avec des perdants comme Jared, quand j'ai un vrai gagnant ici,» Elle tena son téléphone en l'air. «Edward me traite comme une princesse. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.»

Rose soupira. «Donc, tu vas te mettre à rencarder ton téléphone? Ne te méprends pas, Alice. Si ce mec est cool, très bien, mais tu ne peux pas rester à la maison tous les soirs. Il ne peut pas être celui que tu crois qu'il est. Et même s'il l'est, il n'est probablement pas assis à la maison, vivant comme un moine.»

Elle me regarda du coin de l'oeil, me laissant savoir que ce n'était pas seulement à Alice qu'elle parlait. Je saisissait le message, vraiment. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion en pensant qu'Edward ne faisait pas de rencontre ou quoique ce soit. Il ne me connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Je n'étais pas crétine. Ou imbécile comme Alice. Il était une grande star de cinéma et il devait sortir et être vu et faire pleins de choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Juste le fait qu'il me donnait quelques unes de ses pensées pendant sa journée était incroyable et j'y prennais plaisir.

«D'accord, tu as raison. Mais même s'il sortait avec une autre fille, c'est à moi qu'il envoit des messages. C'est à moi qu'il pense.» Et c'était étrangement près de ce que je pensais un peu plus tôt. Merde, je devenais délirante comme Alice.

«Quel est son numéro?» demanda Rose, prenant l'ordinateur portable d'Alice sur la table de café et l'ouvrant.

«Quoi? Tu ne peux pas l'appeler! Je lui ai promis!» cria Alice, tenant protectivement son téléphone.

«Je ne vais pas l'appeler. Je veux juste savoir l'indicatif régional qu'il utilise.»

Je rigolais. Ce n'était effectivement pas une mauvaise idée. Nous pourrions au moins savoir si le gars d'Alice vivait à Los Angeles.

«Je ne vais pas te donner le numéro.» Elle fit la moue. Je vais te donner l'indicatif régional seulement.» Elle défila au travers son téléphone. «214.»

«214?» Rose demanda, tapant les touches de l'ordinateur. « Voilà, l'indicatif régional pour la région de Dallas, Texas. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Edward Cullen aurait un numéro de téléphone du Texas?»

Alice fronça les sourcils. «Peut-être qu'il en a prit un quand il était en voyage ou quelque chose. Comment je pourrais savoir? Peut-être qu'il a vécu à Dallas avait de déménager en Californie.»

Rose me regarda pour confirmation. Bien sûr qu'elle le faisait. «Non, sa famille à déménager de Chicago à la Californie quand il avait treize ans.»

«C'est triste que tu connaisse ce fait,» me dit Alice, me regardant fixement comme si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal.

«Excuse-moi? Je ne suis pas celle qui pense parler à Edward Cullen alors que c'est clairement un enfant! Il t'a probablement envoyé ses poèmes parce que ce sont ses devoirs d'anglais!» Merde, j'avais perdu mon sang-froid et maintenant il était trop tard.

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent. « Un gamin? Quoi, juste parce qu'il est sensible et poétique, c'est un enfant?»

«Non, parce qu'il a dit que Steven Steel est super cool, c'est un gamin. Parce que sa mère lui a dit qu'il ne devrait pas donner son vrai nom, c'est un gamin,» dis-je sèchement.

«Peut-être parce qu'il plaisante à ce sujet! Y as-tu déjà pensé?« Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau et je me sentais comme une merde pour la faire pleurer.

«Peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne sonne pas comme Edward Cullen pour moi.»

«Il ne ressemble pas au Edward sur lequel tu fantasme,» répondit-elle. Tu ne le connais pas mieux que moi. Ça pourrait être lui. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, je l'apprécie et je n'ai pas besoins que vous deux soyez chiante avec ça.» Elle se leva et Rose lui prit le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse repartir.

«Nous ne sommes pas des chiennes. Nous sommes juste préoccupé par le fait que tu t'emporte trop.»

Alice tira son bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je suis une adulte et je pense pouvoir gérer. Je mets mon coeur là-dessus. Peut-être que je vais me blessé, peut-être que je ne vais pas. Au moins, je suis en train d'essayer, contrairement à certaines personnes.» Elle regarda directement vers moi par-dessus son épaule. Merde. Message reçu. Mais j'étais en train d'essayer. Elle ne le savait pas parce que je ne lui avait pas dit. Je n'étais certainement pas sur le point de le faire non plus. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma bruyamment sa porte.

«Eh bien, merde. Ça n'a pas été exactement comme je l'avais espéré,»murmura Rose. Je sentais mes larmes commencer à couler et je hochais de la tête. «Hey, Bella, ne laisse pas ce qu'elle a dit te déranger. Tu es en train d'essayer, à ta propre façon.»

Je riais et essuyais mes yeux. « Je le fais? Je fais exactement ce que tu lui as dit de ne pas faire.»

Rose mis son bras autour de moi. « Toi et Alice êtes deux personnes très différentes. Elle ne passe pas par ce que tu as traversé avec Tyler. Tu te mets là dedans d'une façon dont tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant. Cela fonctionne pour toi. Tu as besoin de sécurité en ce moment. Alice est une personne très différente et tu le sais. Ce qui fonctionne pour toi, ne fonctionne pas pour elle et vice versa. Je ne sais pas comment vous deux avez faites pour être amies pendant si longtemps alors que vous êtes si différentes.»

Je haussais les épaules. « Elle est Alice. Elle est tellement pleine de vie et elle me fait faire toujours des choses que je n'aurais jamais fais moi-même.»

Rose secoua la tête. « Je suppose. Mais ne la laisse pas te descendre. Tu fais cela de ton propre chef et je suis fière de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu vis dans le pays imaginaire dans lequel Alice est, mais je veux te voir t'amuser. Flirt. sexte. Ais du sexe au téléphone, du sexe sur l'ordinateur et s'il est vraiment Edward Cullen, du sexe réel. Je demande ça. Et je veux tous les détails complets si cela ce produit.» Elle souria vers moi.

J'étouffais un rire.«Naturellement.»

«Je vais me coucher. Nous allons laisser son cul bouder pour la nuit et nous excuserions demain. Elle est surtout en colère contre moi. Elle est juste frustrée après toi parce que tu as détruit sa bulle d'Edward.»

Je levais les yeux au ciel. «Ouais, je suppose.»

«Go, va voir si ton homme t'as ré es en train de flirter avec une star de cinéma. Nous devrions tous avoir autant de chance.» Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux en se levant. « Rendez-vous demain.»

«Bonne nuit.» Je soupirais et pris mon téléphone alors que Rose fermais sa porte.

Il avait joué le mot tooth (N/A: dent) de mon leech (N/A: sangsue). C'était plutôt mignon. Je me sentis sourire avant même d'ouvrir son message. Peu importe ce qui ce passait, il était bon pour moi.

 _Wow. Je me prosterne à ton usage des mots, Bella. Je suis rester assis ici une bonne demi-heure à essayer de figurer exactement comment te répondre. Je crains que tu m'es écrasé sur plus d'un plan! Aucune marque préférée de lotion, je le crains. Juste non parfumé. Je suis un homme après tout. Je ne voudrais pas sentir comme une jolie fleur près de toi._

Oh, Edward, nous savons tous les deux que tu sens incroyable. Eh bien, j'assume que tu le sois. Je serais ravie de te sentir. Et te faire plusieurs autres choses plus intéressante.

 _Tu peux partager tout ce que tu veux avec moi. Pas de jugement, tu te souviens? mais je dois admettre que j'ai un peu grincé des dents quand tu as mentionné une conquête passé. Est-ce mal que je sois un peu jaloux? Ce l'est probablement, mais je me sens comme si tu étais trop spécial pour que je te partage. Ce qui est fou, puisque tu es une fille du collège, sans doute qu'un nombre innombrables de gars sont après toi. Ouais, peut-être que nous ne devrions pas aller par là._

Eh bien, putain de merde, Edward Cullen était jaloux de petit pénis Sam. Si seulement il savait! J'appréciais, cependant, ce fait et bien plus que cela. Il avait beaucoup plus de femmes après lui que j'en avais des hommes, ou dans le cas de Mike Newton, des garçons après moi. Idiot, gentil Edward.

 _Tu veux voir mon bâton? Tu penses pouvoir le gérer? Je supposes que je pourrais te l'agiter, mais je voudrais pas t'effrayer non plus!_

Bien sûr, il faisait des blagues. Ça allait de soi!

 _Je ne suis peut-être pas encore dans le S &M, mais ce discours à propos de menottes et de brandir un bâton pourrais changer mon avis. Comment fais-tu pour sonner ceci de façon incroyablement chaude?_

Juste un talent particulier de ma part, Edward.

 _Apporte la torture sexy, Bella. Je suis prêt à être ton prisonnier._

Foutrement chaud. Oui s'il vous plaît.

 _Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'aime que tu me dise des choses que tu ne dirais pas à d'autres personnes. Tu es timide, et moi je suis... limité dans ce que je peux dire, ce n'est pas tellement différent de ce qu'il parraît. Tu peux être ouverte pour moi, Bella, dans n'importe quel et tous les sens du terme._

Grande ouverte, Edward. Où tu le veux. Jésus, je commençais à avoir chaud.

 _Bien que je sois ravie d'avoir une photo de toi à un moment donné, je ne suis pas pressé. En ce moment, je profite simplement du fait d'apprendre une personne incroyable qui me fais rire et stimule mon esprit et d'autres parties de moi de façon égale. En espérant, que je fasse la même chose pour toi._

N'en doute jamais, Edward. Tu mets la barre très haute. Je vais devoir acheter un paquet de pile double A pour mon vibrateur rendu à ce stade.

 _Donc, au moment où tu connais mon nom, tu va chercher un Edward plus excitant pour passer ton temps? Je ne savais pas que Ed Harris avais fait un nouveau film. Je vais devoir examiner la question. Il est un acteur incroyable. Je supposes que je vais pleurer dans mon oreiller pendant que tu regarde fixement des Edward plus parfait. J'espère que tu reviendras à moi._

Je vais toujours revenir à toi, Edward. Et nous savons tous les deux que je ne regardais pas Ed Harris, même s'il peut être talentueux. Il n'est pas toi. Bien joué, cependant. Maintenant, tu me fais me demander si je me trompe à nouveau. C'est bon. J'aime ça.

 **Je paris que tu sens une odeur incroyable. Juste une intuition dont je disposes. Mais je suis heureuse que tu n'utilise pas de lotion parfumée. Certaines chose ne devraient pas sentir la fleur, particulièrement cette partie là.**

 **J'aime que tu ais été un peu jaloux quand j'ai mentionné cette incident malheureux de mon passé très lointain. Est-ce que c'est correct d'avouer qu'une amie et moi parlions de la façon dont il était ridicule que tu sois juste assis à la maison ne demandant qu'à me parler? Je n'ai pas aimé même si je sais que c'est vrai. Elle essaie juste de me faire sortir et de vivre un peu. Je supposes que je suis heureuse dans cette petite bulle. Je t'ai laissé y entré, cependant, alors je ne suis plus seule maintenant.**

Pensées profondes avec Bella Swan. C'était vrai, cependant. Je sentais que j'étais faite pour parler à Edward, qu'il soit Edward Cullen ou Edward Rothstein.

 **Pas d'innombrables hommes, ce qui est une bonne chose. Il y en a un ennuyant qui ne comprend pas, mais je vais finir par lui mettre dans la tête. Combien de fois dois-je éloigné un gars avant qu'il disparraisse? Je te demande ton avis d'expert sur celui-ci. Et non, je ne te dis pas cela pour te rendre jaloux, même si j'aime le fait que je le puisse. Je veux vraiment savoir.**

 **Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras jamais m'effrayer au point de m'envoyer au large. Ce serait tout simplement un défi. et je suis tout à fait compétitive; comme tu l'as remarqué.**

 **Je te promets que tu seras le plus heureux des prisonniers du monde. Je te tiendrais satisfais et tu n'auras même plus besoin de ta virile lotion, non parfumée. Tout le monde gagnant.**

Nope, pas de lotion nécessaire. Nous pouvons utiliser des méthodes de lubrification beaucoup plus intéressantes.

 **Tu me stimule tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que je ne te stimule. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que j'achète un paquet robuste de batteries pour pouvoir passer au travers ce jeu. Je vais les prendre lorsque je vais recevoir ta lotion.**

 **Je crains que Ed Harris n'a aucuns nouveau films, que je sache. Je suis allé voir un film de fille. Je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas ton truc, mais mes amie et moi avons été époustouflé. Et même si cet Edward était fantastique et oui, tout à fait chaud, c'est pour toi que je me suis dépêché de revenir à la maison pour parler. Ça compte pour quelque chose, non? Je vais toujours revenir auprès de toi. Nos conversations l'emporte sur le joli visage à tous les jours, au moins pour moi.**

Parfait. S'il était Edward Cullen, il savait maintenant que j'aimais son film et que je pensais qu'il est chaud. S'il ne l'était pas, alors il savait que j'étais vraiment impatiente de revenir à la maison et de lui parler à nouveau, ce qui était la pure vérité. Peu importe le Edward que j'avais, je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Je souriais lorsque je vis mes lettres et l'ouverture qu'il m'avait laissé. Je jouais _heart_ **(N/A: coeur)** de son t du mot _tooth_ **(N/A: dent)** pour un score triple. Coeur, Ce petit mot disait beaucoup. Il avait fait son chemin dans le mien et je ne pouvais pas être désolé à ce sujet.


	12. Chapter 10: pain

chapitre 10: pain.

Bonjour! FINALEMENT, me direz vous! Je tiens à préciser que je vais terminer cette traduction; je profite simplement de la vie en ce moment, donc j'ai quelques retard dans la traduction mais elle sera complété ne vous inquiétez pas! Merci à celles qui étaient inquiètes et qui m'ont laissées des messages pour savoir ce qu'il ce passait. J'adore voir le nombre de membres qui suit cette histoire augmenter de jour en jour.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne suis que la traductrice.

L'histoire appartient à Nolebucgrl, je ne suis que la traductrice.

s/6910604/10/Words-with-Friends

Je recommence et termine cette traduction avec l'accord de Missleezz; celle qui avait commencer cette traduction au départ.

u/2395775/Missleez

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Bella est aller voir le film d'Edward au cinéma avec Rose. Edward lui a avouer son prénom après qu'elle lui décrit un fantasme de professeur. Alice à découvert que son homme mystérieux habite au Texas et s'est engueuler avec Bella au sujet d'Edward.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'avais eu une nuit assez merdique après être allée me coucher. J'avais beau essayer, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever le visage blessé d'Alice de mon esprit. Je n'aurais pas dû agir en salope comme je l'avais fait, seulement parce que j'étais défensive sur mes connaissances d'Edward. Ce n'était pas comme si je le harcelais. Eh bien, pas exactement si vous preniez en compte _words with friends_. Son histoire était de notoriété publique. C'était disponible pour n'importe quel groupie de la trouver sur internet. Il parlait de grandir en maturité dans ses entrevues ou une merde comme ça. Je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, non?

Je soupirais et m'étendis pour attraper mon autre oreiller. Le soleil rayonnait dans ma chambre et je ne pouvais jamais dormir lorsqu'il faisait autant de lumière. J'étais probablement à moitié vampire. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Ma main localisa finalement mon oreiller et je le poussait vers moi. «Ow!» Qu'est-ce que diable c'était? Oh mon dieu, il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit. Qui était dans mon lit? S'il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas Mike Newton. Attendez, je n'ai pas bu la nuit dernière. Ce ne pouvais pas être Mike Newton. J'ouvris prudemment un oeil et aperçue une tête de cheveux noirs coupés court. Merde, il vallait mieux que ce ne soit pas Sam. Même moi, je n'étais pas assez désespérée pour le revoir.

Je m'assis lentement et poussais un grand soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis que le corps à mes côtés était beaucoup plus petit et beaucoup plus féminin que Sam, eh bien, si on ne prends pas en compte sa petite bite. Cela aurait pu expliquer des choses s'il était à moitié femme. Hermaphrodite Sam. Je devrais demander à Rose sur ce sujet. Est-ce qu'il l'étudient en école de médecine?

Secouant la tête, je me concentrais sur la jeune fille couchée dans mon lit. Elle devait être là depuis peu, parce que sinon je l'aurais vu lors de mes nombreux réveils nocturnes.

«Vas tu continuer de juste me regarder?» demanda-t-elle en me transperçant de son regard gris.

La meilleure façon de répondre à cette question? « Euh, c'est à peu près la seule chose que je veux faire avec toi dans mon lit, désolé. Si tu veux changé d'équipe, vas t'introduire dans le lit de Rose, elle a essayé de me séduire hier.»

Alice me regarda comme si j'étais folle, ce qui pour être franche, pourrait être le cas. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te séduire.»

«Je suis heureuse de l'entendre...je pense. Pourquoi es-tu ici?»

Elle se redressa et jeta ses bras autour de moi. D'accord, peut-être qu'elle mentait à propos de ne pas vouloir me séduire.

«Je suis tellement désolé! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis hier soir! Je suis juste devenu en colère et j'ai dis des choses et je ne peux pas les reprendre et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne me déteste pas parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime et je suis une salope furieuse et je ne ferais plus jamais rien pour te blessée. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?»

Comment elle faisait pour dire tout cela en un seul souffle, était au dessus de mes pensées. Sérieusement, la finissante d'Anglais en moi essayais de placer sa tentative de phrase, pour la séparer en quatre phrases différentes. Je secouais la tête et essayais de me concentrer sur l'important, soit les excuses d'Alice.

«Tout va bien. Qu'est que tu as dit était, eh bien, c'était partiellement vrai je suppose» Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence mais je levais une main pour l'interrompe. « Je n'ai pas essayé. Tu avais raisons à ce sujet. Après Tyler...»

«Tyler était un putain d'enculer de menteur et je planifie encore de conduire un de ses jours jusqu'à Pullman pour lui botter le cul là où la lumière ne vas jamais.» siffla-t-elle, le visage tirer en une grimace comique.

Je riais et lui ébouriffais les cheveux. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il reçoit une sentence à vie en mariant une fille qu'il dit ne pas aimer. Je suis mieux sans lui.»

«Évidemment que tu l'es! Tu n'as pas besoin de ce stupide enculer. Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, Bella. Et tu le voudras lorsque tu seras prête.»

Ce discours ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné que celui d'hier. Je ne savais presque pas comment diriger la situation. Edward entra dans mon esprit et mes doigts me démangeaient d'atteindre mon téléphone. Pas maintenant, Bella.

«Ça fait six mois. Je suis proche d'être prête. Je ne suis seulement pas prête, prête; si ça fait du sens.»

Alice rigola, « Ça en as. Le fait que tu es prête à penser à prendre de nouveau une chance signifie beaucoup. J'avais peur que tu es tirer un trait complet sur les gars.»

«Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es faufilé dans mon lit, pour voir si j'allais succomber à des pulsions féminines?» lui souriais-je.

Elle me frappa le bras. « Non, je me suis glissée dans ton lit pour être sûr de ne pas te manquer avant que tu partes pour la journée. Parce que je devais présenter mes excuses.»

«Tu devrais présenter des excuses pour m'avoir frappé.» Je me frottais le bras alors qu'elle se moquait de moi. « C'est le bras avec lequel je lance.»

«Qu'as tu jamais lancé?» demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête, ses lèvres cachant un sourire.

«Euh...je jette la télécommande à Rose lorsqu'elle la demande.» C'était vrai en plus, ce qui était assez triste.

Alice secoua la tête. «Exactement. La seule pour laquelle tu as besoin de se bras, c'est pour te masturber.»

Ma bouche s'ouvrit de choc. Était-ce Rose, déguisée en Alice? «Excuse moi! Même si je le faisais, ce qui n'est pas le cas; ce serait cruelle de ta part puisque, comme tu le sais, je ne couche avec personne en ce moment,»

Je la perdis en cette instant, pliée de fou rire. « C'est vrai! Je suis désolé!» Elle frotta mon bras même si elle était pliée de rire.« Je peux aller te chercher un peu de glace si tu veux, tu sais, comme ils donnent aux lanceurs de baseball? Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton meilleur allié!»

Je la poussais et elle passa prêt de tomber au sol avant de se rattraper.« Chienne.»

«Pute. Non, attends, ça ne fonctionne pas dans les circonstances. Soeur **(N/A: ici, on parle évidemment de soeur du couvant).»** Elle sourit largement.

C'était beaucoup mieux qu'hier. « Quelle insulte. Tu sais, tu as besoins de travailler sur tes compétences en matière d'excuses. Ils font plutôt défauts.»

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent et le sourire se fana de son visage.«Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas blesser tes sentiments. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.»

Je soupirais et tapotais sa jambe vêtu d'un pyjama rose.«Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de tact lorsque je t'ai dis mon avis.»

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, puis remis son regard sur moi. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est un enfant?»

Je haussais les épaules. S'il fallait que je lui dise la vérité, eh bien, je lui dirais ce que je juge important à ce moment.«Je ne sais pas. Les trucs que tu m'as montré me fait penser que c'est un enfant. Mais ça pourrait être une personne de n'importe quel âge.»

«Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est Edward Cullen.» Sa voit était sans émotion et je craignis une autre dispute.

Je secouais la tête lentement.«Non, j'ai regardé et lu beaucoup de ses entrevues. Il ne ressemble pas à la personne que tu m'as décrit. Et je sais, c'est possible que ce ne soit qu'un masque et il peut être tout à fait différent en personne,mais à ce point? Je ne pense pas.»

Elle eu l'air incroyablement triste et je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.«Mais tu as passée beaucoup de temps à parler à ce gars et tu semble l'apprécier. N'est-ce pas ce qui compte vraiment? Non pas qu'il est Edward, mais quelqu'un avec qui tu te sent connecté?» Je ne pense pas que j'échangerais mon Edward pour le vrai Edward, s'il n'était pas le vrai, bien sûr. Le vrai Edward était foutrement chaud cependant. Pourtant, je manquerais beaucoup plus mon Edward et finalement, un beau visage et un corps à tomber ne pourrait pas être suffisant.

Alice sembla penser à ce que je lui disais.«Oui. Je veux dire, je préfère que ce soit Edward, parce que, bonjour, chaud bouillant, mais même s'il ne l'est pas, je l'apprécie vraiment, Bella. Il est doux et il pose des questions sur moi et il croit que je suis formidable. C'est assez addictif, tu sais?»

Je serrais son épaule. « Tu es fabuleuse et le fait qu'il le voit en dit beaucoup sur lui.»

Elle sourit.«Alors, il n'a peut-être pas douze ans?»

Je riais,« Depuis qu'il a mentionner un certain Shakespeare, je pourrais être prête à considérer l'âge du lycée.»

Elle plongea son doigt dans mes côtes.«Insolente! Pour tout ce que tu sais, il pourrait être un chaud cowboy, avec son cheval, Magnum, sur la plage.»

Elle me tuait. J'étais pliée de rire. « Tu peux toujours espérer!»

«Peut-être que je vais le faire. S'il n'est pas Edward, alors il est un sexy texan, cowboy, qui va me lire de la poésie alors que je suis couchée dans le salon sur une peau d'ours. Je gagne de toute les façons.

Est-ce qu'il y avait des ours au Texas? Qu'est-ce que j'en savais? Je continuais de ricaner et hochais de la tête.«Tu le mérite.»

Elle sourit et me serra de nouveau.«Et toi aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit.»

«Je te pardonnes, aussi longtemps que tu me pardonnes;bien sûr, tu me laisseras une petite place sur ta peau d'ours de temps en temps.

«Je vais le faire!» s'enthousiasma-t-elle.«Qu'elle heure il est?»

Je regardais l'horloge et gémis.«Huit.»

«Merde!Je dois me préparer pour ma classe. On est okay?»

Je hochais de la tête.«Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Vas-tu continuer d'appeler ton homme mystère, Edward?

Elle sauta de mon lit.«Dieu, oui, je vais le faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne son vrai nom, il pourrait encore être Edward Cullen. Peut être que c'est peu probable, mais s'il y a un dixième de pourcentage, je dois y croire, non?»

Plus comme point 1 de pourcentage. Je levais les yeux au ciel.«Si tu le dis.»

«Je le dis. Je t'aime et je suis désolé.»

C'était bon d'avoir la Alice normal de retour.«Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant sors d'ici. J'ai des choses à faire.»

«D'accord, à plus tard!» Elle sortit hors de ma chambre en sautillant.

Je tombais en arrière contre mes oreillers et fermais mes yeux quelques secondes. Même si elle tenait toujours à l'idée d'Edward, au moins, elle ne délirait plus complètement à ce sujet. Et nous étions en bons termes. C'était un soulagement.

Un autre soulagement? J'avais un peu de temps avant de devoir me préparer, ce qui signifiais que je pouvais vérifier si Edward avait joué. Je saisis mon téléphone et fronçais les sourcils face au mot qu'il avait joué. Je lui donne un heart (coeur) et il me donne un tuna (thon) en retour? À quel point c'était typique d'un mâle? Humph. J'ouvris son message et appuyais ma tête contre la tête de lit pour lire.

 _Mes parties viriles ne sentent certainement pas comme des fleurs, ni n'importe quel autre parties de moi. Je ne sais pas comment je sens, à moins que je porte de l'eau de cologne. Peut être qu'un jour, tu pourras me le dire?_

Euh, oui. Je vais enterrer mon nez au plus profond de ton cou au point que tu te demandera si j'essaie d'entrer à l'intérieur de toi. Et ça, Bella Swan, ce serrait incroyablement harcelant. Absolument à ne pas mentionner dans ta réponse. Il fuirait en hurlant.

 _Bien que je ne peux attendre à la maison en attendant de tes nouvelles, je peux te dire que tu es dans mon esprit pendant une quantité excessive de ma journée, et encore plus la nuit. Et si je devais effectivement être à la maison en ce moment, je pense que je préfère ta présence à celle de tous les autres. Nous pouvons être un peu moins seul ensemble. Honnêtement, je suis en voyage la plupart du temps en ce moment et tu m'aides à passer au travers. Je te remercie pour cela, Bella._

Mon coeur battu à ses mots. Si je ne faisais pas attention, j'allais totalement tomber pour se mec. Non pas que ce serait nécessairement une mauvaise chose, mais en considérant le fait qu'il peut être une star mondial de cinéma et que j'étais Bella Swan, étudiante, eh bien, ça devenait une mauvaise chose. Je ne sais pas. Des choses bizarres pouvaient arrivées. Peut-être. Bon dieu, je le voulait comme l'enfer. Peut importe qui il était. Et voyager? Edward était en ce moment même sur un blitz médiatique pour son film. _Entertainment tonight_ a dit qu'il était à Paris. Je pouvais cocher une autre case de la colonne Edward Cullen.

 _Je ne peux pas dire que je sais comment se débarrasser d'un gars qui ne peut pas prendre d'indices. Je pourrais me vanter et prétendre que personne n'as jamais essayé de se débarrassé de moi, mais ce serait un mensonge. J'étais assez timide lorsque j'étais gamin. Je savais comment prendre un indice bien sûr. Non signifiait non et toutes ses choses. Peut être que tu pourrais porter un T-shirt disant cela? Ou peut-être que je pourrais le faire fuir pour toi._

Absolument Edward. Tu peux amener ton beau petit cul ici et nous nous roulerons des pelles dans le visage de Mike. Dieu, tu pourrais me faire l'amour en plein milieu du campus en face de l'ensemble de l'école et je ne prononcerais aucunes protestations. Je préfère utiliser d'autres sorte de mots comme; baiser, oui, plus fort; mais absolument aucunes protestation.

 _j'apprécie ton esprit de compétition. Il n'y a aucuns points à jouer contre quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'emporter. Et tu peux jouer avec moi et mon dure bâton, chaque fois que tu le souhaite._

Nous sommes à la même page, Edward, Rencontre moi sur le milieu du campus.

 _Tu ne peux pas prendre au loin ma lotion, après que tu me dis que tu es à cours de batteries. Je suis arrivé pour prendre ma bouteille au moment où j'ai lu ses lignes. Sais-tu quelle image sexy est entré dans mon esprit? Disons que tu étais dans ton meilleur ensemble d'enseignement et ton bureau était impliqué. Donc, tu vois, j'ai besoin de lotion, sauf si tu as une meilleure idée._

Je gémis, parce que je l'imaginais clairement. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter le baccalauréat et commencé à étudier immédiatement. Le plus tôt que j'étais à ce bureau, mieux ce serait.

 _Un film de fille, huh? Quel genre d'acteur étoile viril était-ce? Il est clair que ce n'en est pas un qui pourrait rivaliser avec moi. Pas étonnant que tu es couru à la maison pour venir jouer avec moi. Maintenant, ça c'est une bonne pensée. Je dois encore une fois aller chercher de la lotion. Les gens vont commencer à dire que j'ai des mains de fille avec tout cet hydratant. Je te blâme pour cela aussi._

 _Je suis heureux que tu es apprécier ton film avec ton acteur sexy. Je suis encore plus heureux que tu me préfère à lui. Coeur huh? Est-ce que tu essais de me dire quelque chose? J'aime un peu ça. Ton tour!_

J'aime ça aussi Edward. Beaucoup.

 **Je te donne mon coeur et tu me donne du thon. Est-ce que tu essais de me dire quelque chose? Que je louche? (N/A: bon en anglais, c'est fichy qui est écrit; ce qui est un jeu de mots avec thon, puisque c'est un poisson. Je ne savais pas comment bien le traduire pour que cela est du sens.) Que je sens? Maintenant, je suis celle qui est insulté!**

Je riais en imaginant son expression. S'inquiètera-t'il?

 **Je suis plus qu'heureuse de t'aider à supporter ta solitude, Edward. Voyages-tu beaucoup? Est ce que c'est pour le travail ou pour le plaisir? Je suis très heureuse de ne pas être la seule à être distraire tout au long de la journée, et oui, surtout la nuit. D'où la pénurie de batterie. En toute sincérité, je préfère ta compagnie à la plupart des autres; moi aussi. Tu me comprends parfaitement; comme l'expression le dit si bien. Et vice-versa. En plus, tu es sexy ou du moins tes mots le sont. Pour une finissante de littérature anglaise, tu ne peux pas obtenir mieux que ça!**

Voilà, je dis quelques vérités tout en gardant le sujet léger. Bon travail, Bella.

 **Un t-shirt disant ``non veut dire non``? Je ne pense pas que ce serait encore assez pour qu'il comprenne. Tu ferais certainement mieux. Et c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais allusion à être dans le même voisinage que moi, ou moi et mon harceleur. Tu pars en voyage pour Washington bientôt?**

S'il te plaît dit oui! S'il te plaît!

 **Je peux jouer avec toi chaque fois que je le désire? Cela cesserait mes dépenses en batteries. Ce ne peut être que bon pour l'environnement, donc je vais dire que nous allons jouer beaucoup. Est-ce que c'est bon avec toi?**

Comme si je ne connaissais pas la réponse à cette question particulière.

 **Un bureau, tu dis? Et un ensemble sexy d'enseignement? Est ce que ce serait la blouse où l'on voit au travers et la jupe droite serré? Est-ce que j'aurais laissé tomber accidentellement ma craie et me serrais baissée pour la ramasser juste en face de toi, te rendant fou de convoitise et te forcerais à me pencher sur le bureau afin de me prendre férocement par derrière? Comment est ton approvisionnement de lotion en ce moment? J'espère que tu es en mesure de t'approvisionner tout en voyageant. Ils ne permettent pas les grosses bouteilles sur les avions. Fait attention!**

Et avec mon esprit pleins de ses images; je vais avoir besoin d'obtenir des batteries très bientôt.

 **Je suis sûr que tes mains sont assez viril, même si elles sont bien hydratée. Je serais plus que disposé à les vérifier moi-même pour que tu le sache. C'est dans ton meilleur intérêt, bien sûr. L'acteur avait beaucoup de virilité, mais tu as un certain attrait dont je ne peux résister. Jouer avec toi me donne du plaisir. Jouer avec toi pourrait probablement m'apporter plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Il allait tout a fait voir. Edward était un pervers intelligent. C'est ce que j'adorais chez lui. Et ses mains étaient magistrales. Il fallait qu'il le sache.

 **Cela pourrait sonner fou, mais je te préfère vraiment plus que les autres personnes, mis à part mes meilleures amies; tout dépendent de l'humeur dans laquelle elles sont. Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureux que je te préfère. Qu'est ce que tu préfère?**

Et ça devrait le faire pour l'instant. Je regardais mes lettres. Elles craignaient vraiment. J'avais un S,O et un F, mais il n'y avait pas de T de disponible. Ça l'aurait vraiment été d'enfer si j'avais pu jouer doux à la suite de son commentaire sur les mains hydratantes. Eh bien, je vais jouer loafs (N/A: pain) de son lone (N/A: seul) pour un mot triple score. Le pain allait avec le thon après tout. En plus, ça me faisait 33 points, ce qui me donnait une avance de 70 points.

J'éteignis mon téléphone et sautais hors du lit. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir s'il allait répondre à mes questions. Donne m'en plus Edward, et je vais te donner tout ce que tu aimes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Voilà! C'est le seul chapitre pour l'instant,mais je traduire le suivant demain. Je ne garantie pas qu'il sera publié mais il sera au moins débuté. Si, en effet, je publie le chapitre; ce sera environs dans les mêmes heures qu'en ce moment; ce qui veut dire extrêmement tard. Je suis extrêmement désolé s'il y a des fautes, mais ma correctrice à décidée de quitter afin de régler des problèmes personnels. Je ne suis pas une pro, soyez donc indulgentes envers ma personne s'il vous plaît! Laissez-moi des commentaires et à la prochaine!


	13. Chapter 11: tamisé

chapitre 11: tamisé

Un autre chapitre! Surprise!

Les personnes appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer; je ne suis que la traductrice.

L'histoire appartient à Nolebucgrl; je ne suis que la traductrice:

s/6910604/11/Words-with-Friends

Cette fiction était au départ une traduction de Missleez, et avec son accord je reprends son travail:

u/2395775/Missleez

Je n'ai pas de correctrice, il est donc possible qu'il y ai certaines fautes. Merci de comprendre.

XOXOXOXOXO

«Bella, viens ici!», la voix pressante de Rosalie me fit sortir de mon lit en vitesse pour aller dans le salon.

«Quoi?»

«foutrement-pas-croyable. Il faut que tu vois ça.» Elle était en train de fixer la télévision qui diffusait un commercial merdique. Pourquoi diable _Heart_ **(N/A: groupe de musique)** avait accepter d'utiliser leur chanson pour être dans un commercial de vadrouille? Vous devriez avoir honte, Nancy et Ann Wilson.

«Quoi? Je déteste cette putain d'annonce.»

« _Extra_ est en train de couvrir une grande histoire à Paris. Une grande histoire impliquant un certain Edward Cullen.»

Paris? Edward? Mon coeur cessa de battre. Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer il s'était passé? Je n'avais pas encore entendu parler de lui aujourd'hui. Avait-il eu un accident? A-t-il été attaqué par une groupie? Quoi? Je réussis à faire sortir les mots qui tournaient dans ma tête par ma bouche et Rose secoua la tête.

«Je ne sais pas exactement. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu un certain mariage Hollywoodien provenant des acteurs de _Wild at Heart._ »

Mon coeur pinça dans ma poitrine en entendant ses mots. Marié? Il avait épousé Irina? Était-il en train de flirté, presque sexter avec moi alors qu'il épousait Irina quelques minutes plus tard? Quel genre de trou de cul était-il?

«As-tu encore entendu parlé de lui aujourd'hui?», demanda Rose.

Je secouais la tête.«Pas depuis que je lui ai répondu tôt ce matin» Mon estomac se contracta.«Je pense que je vais être malade.»

«Non tu ne le seras pas. S'il l'a épousé en continuant de te parler de cette façon, il ne vaut même pas que tu sois malade pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.» Rose glissa son bras autour de moi.«Et de toute façon, on ne sait toujours pas avec certitude que c'est le même Edward. Voyons voir ce que l'histoire dit et nous verrons à partir de là.»

Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayais de me calmer. Quel droit avais-je de me mettre en colère de toute façon? J'étais une étrangère avec qui il jouait à un jeu. Edward aurait pu avoir cinq femmes que je ne pourrais rien faire à ce sujet. Mais s'il était marié, eh bien, notre jeu était terminé. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Ça en avait beaucoup trop.

Les publicités cessèrent et il y avait le ridiculement émotif, Mario Lopez souriant à la caméra. Rose serra mon épaule en signe de soutien.

«Dernière nouvelle concernant un mariage provenant de la première à Paris de _Wild at Heart,_ aujourd'hui. Quelles grandes star ont dit ``je le veux?``Allons voir notre correspondante à l'étranger, Dayna Devon, pour entendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Dayna?»

Et maintenant on se retrouvait avec l'exact joyeuse et intrépide Dayna Devon, qui semblait vibrer d'excitation. Je voulais la frapper d'une droite direct dans son stupide visage joyeux.

«Bonjour de Paris, Mario! Oui, il y a eu un super mariage secret entre deux co-acteurs. Ils ont annoncé la nouvelle à la conférence de presse d'aujourd'hui. Voici un extrait.»

Jésus Christ, espèce de singes parlant, dites moi juste ce que putain il s'était passé! J'étais prêt de lancer quelque chose lorsqu'ils firent jouer l'extrait. Il était là. Edward Cullen, paraissant extrêmement beau dans un costume gris. Je voulais l'embrasser. Ou le frapper. Je ne sais plus. Les deux sans doute. Dieu, j'avais des problèmes. Irina était assise à côté de lui dans une robe orange hideuse qui avait l'air parfaite sur elle. À sa droite, était James Wilson, le second rôle masculin du film.

«J'ai quelques nouvelles intéressantes», Irina ronronna, ignorant complètement la question du journaliste à propos du film. Elle regarda Edward et mes mains se serrèrent en forme de poings.«La nuit dernière, James et moi nous sommes marié!» Elle flasha son énorme bague en diamant devant la caméra et James sourit.

«James? Elle a épousée James!?, cria Rose,«Dieu merci!»

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de laisser le soulagement m'envahir. La caméra cessa de filmer le couple heureux pour aller à Edward qui avait un sourire crispé sur le visage.

«Oh mon dieu, je ne pense pas qu'il savait.» Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça? Eh bien, je savais comment, parce qu'elle était une putain de salope stupide qui avait trompé l'homme parfait. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait aucuns scrupules à lui faire ça devant des caméras.«Reviens au moment de son annonce, Rose.»

Je l'avais regardé, mais je n'avais pas remarqué immédiatement sa réaction face à la nouvelle. J'étais trop occupée à me préparer au choc que j'aurais ressentis s'il avait été marié à elle. Je le connaissais mieux, cependant. Edward avait bien meilleur goût que ça. Il ne serait jamais revenu vers une fille qui l'a traité comme de la merde. Pas mon Edward. Mon Edward...C'était une bonne chose à penser.

Rose rembobina le DVR. Je me concentrais uniquement sur Edward lorsque Irina dit qu'elle avait une nouvelle passionnante. Il eu l'air confus, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Dès qu'elle dit le mot mariage, il tressallit. C'était rapide et subtile, mais c'était là.«Putain, il ne savait vraiment pas.»

«Comment elle peut lui faire ça?», demanda Rose en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.«Je veux dire, qui annonce une nouvelle comme ça à leur ex, sans prévenir?»

«Les salopes diaboliques du genre d'Irina, voilà qui. Fais jouer le reste.»

Rose m'écouta. Je gardais les yeux sur Edward, qui gardait un son visage sans émotion, le sourire automatique. Mon coeur était blessé de le voir comme ça.

«Nous marchions devant une petite chapelle, hier, et James s'est mis à genoux et m'a fait la demande. Nous nous sommes précipités à l'intérieur et nous sommes mariés.» Elle souria largement en s'appuyant sur James qui souriait comme s'il avait remporté la loterie. Une loterie de putain. Profite tant qu'elle dure, connard. Est-ce que ce mariage était seulement légal? J'en doutais fortement, mais qui s'en souciait? Tant que ce n'étais pas avec Edward.

«Edward! Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet? Vous et Irina êtes sortis ensemble après tout.», demanda le journaliste, si on pouvait appeler comme ça ses ridicules lèche-botte de célébrités. Sois encore plus stupide avec cette putain de question?

«Qui est ce connard? Je veux le frapper,» siffla Rose.

«Toi comme moi.»

Edward se racla la gorge et se pencha vers le micro. « Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est félicitation. Je suis heureux qu'Irina est trouvé le bonheur. Je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour elle et James.»

«Il est tellement poli,» murmurrais-je. Bien sûr qu'il aborde le sujet avec délicatesse et class, contrairement à certaines garces d'ex petites amies. Je la détestais.

«Il l'est vraiment. J'aurais dit que je suis heureuse de ne pas être obligé de passer mon temps avec une garce menteuse et que je souhaite à James de la chance, parce qu'il va en avoir besoin.» Rose présente à une conférence de presse serait un spectacle à voir.

Je riais et posais ma tête sur son épaule.«Dieu merci, ce n'étais pas lui.»

«Je sais. J'étais prête à voler jusqu'à Paris pour lui botter le cul. Peut-être que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je serais ravie de briser le nez d'oiseau de cette fille.»

Elle avait vraiment un nez d'oiseau. Je grognais. _Extra_ était de retour à Mario qui parlait du beau couple d'il y a quelques secondes. Je fermais le téléviseur pour faire taire son jacassement.

«Eh bien, pas étonnant que je n'ai pas encore entendu parler d'Edward. Il s'est probablement fermé de tout le monde en ce moment.» Je me sentais un peu mal à l'idée qu'il m'évitait moi aussi. J'aurais été là pour lui, s'il le voulait.

«Ne blâme pas le gars. Elle vient de publiquement l'humilier et il est coincé avec elle pour le reste de la campagne médiatique. S'il quitte maintenant, il aurait l'air de s'enfuir, ce qui est juste ce qu'elle veut, je parie. As-tu vu son regard sur lui? Elle était contente de le blessé comme ça.»

«Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose.» Mon coeur était blessé pour lui. Qu'il fut mon Edward ou non, il était un homme honnête qui ne méritait pas de se faire traiter de cette façon.

«Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est d'être là pour lui. Vérifie ton téléphone. Laisse-lui un autre message. Ne mentionne pas le sujet, mais juste dire que tu pensais à lui et que tu voulais lui faire un bonjour,« me conseilla Rose.

Ce n'étais pas une mauvaise idée. « Je vais le faire.»

Rose sourit.«Tu ne me laisses toujours pas regarder, huh?»

«Non. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller avec toi qui me regarde.»

Elle rit.« Je vais commander du chinois. Tu veux quelque chose?»

Je n'avais pas très faim après avoir vu ça.« Prends moi juste du riz frit au poulet.»

«D'accord. Va le faire sourire. Il en a besoin.»

J'allais dans ma chambre et attrapais mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit alors que je me couchais dans mon lit. Le livre que j'étais en train de lire reposais à mes côtés, mais je ne me sentais pas de lire du Chaucer ce soir. J'ouvris mon application et ai vu qu'il avait joué en plus de me laisser un message. Dieu merci. Zag (verbe voulant dire changer de direction) de mon razed (rasé) pour vingts points. Pas si mal Edward. Au moins, il ne se fermait pas à moi.

 _Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que tu sois un poisson ou que tu sente comme le thon. Je suis sûr que tu sens très bien. Je vais te dire ce que tu sens si tu me dis comment je sens, d'accord? Mes lettres craignaient et je devais jouer ce que j'avais. J'aurais préféré te donner quelque chose qui est digne de ton coeur. Je peux peut être me faire pardonner dans un futur proche?_

Oui, tu peux certainement te faire pardonner auprès de ma personne, Edward. Je peux penser à bien des choses, toutes impliquant que nous soyons nus.

 _Je voyage beaucoup. La plupart du temps pour le travail, mais parfois aussi pour le plaisir. Généralement toujours seul, ou avec des gens qui sont payés pour être avec moi, ce qui ne compte pas vraiment comme de la compagnie. As-tu déjà été quelque part d'autre que Washington? Je l'avoue, l'un des avantages de mon travail est que je reçois beaucoup d'argent pour aller à des endroits intéressants, bien que je puisse rarement les visités. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pauses. Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre._

Mon coeur se serra pour lui. Il avait l'air seul. Et s'il était Edward, après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, comment pourrait-il ne pas se sentir seul? Je voulais l'embrasser.

 _Si mes paroles sont sexy, les tiennent sont au dessus de ça. J'appelle cela carrément stimulant. Tu continue de me narguer avec ces batteries. Je l'avoue, une grande (au sens propre) partie de moi veut savoir exactement ce que tu utilise, mais mon imagination va à toutes sortes de bons endroits, tu n'as donc pas à me le dire si tu ne le veux pas._

Je ricanais. Que veux-tu savoir? La taille? Les dimensions? Tu me dis les tiennes et je te dis les miennes, Edward. Oh oui, j'allais tellement utiliser cette phrase.

 _Je ne peux pas dire que Washington est dans mon itinéraire pour ce voyage, mais avec un peu de temps et beaucoup d'encouragement, je pourrais faire mon prochain voyage de plaisir vers le nord. Est-ce que ce serait un voyage pour le plaisir, Bella?_

Et c'est avec ses mots que mon estomac se contractait de toutes les bonnes façons. Juste ciel. Oui, Edward, ce serait pour tout le plaisir du monde.

 _Je suis pour la sauvegarde de l'environnement, mais je ne voudrais pas voir ces batteries cesser d'être utilisés. J'ai un, d'accord, j'ai une très chaude image mentale de tout ce que tu peux faire avec elles. Peut être que tu devrais montrer ton jouet à ton harceleur et lui dire que tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Non, attends une minute, ne fais pas ça. C'est seulement pour mes yeux._

Il faisait très chaud ici. J'étais en short et t-shirt, mais je transpirais à ses mots. J'avais besoin d'une douche froide.

 _Rupture en stock de lotion après tes images mentales que tu m'as donné. C'est une bonne chose que les hôtels en fournissent. Je vais devoir appeler le service au chambre et ne pas sentir comme un homme pour la nuit. Te penché en face de moi pour ramasser une craie? Tu es une mauvaise enseignante, Bella. Très mauvaise. Et je serais ravi de te pencher sur ton bureau afin de te punir de me narguer de la sorte. Je peux te promettre, q'un peu comme ta torture, ma punition sera douce et te laissera en vouloir plus._

Merde. Vraiment chaud. J'étais mouillée et je gémissais et ce n'était que des mots. Mais putain, quels mots c'étaient. Dieu, je le voulais.

 _Je serais heureux de te faire vérifier mes mains et de me laisser savoir si elle sont toujours viril ou non. Je pense que cela nécessiterait beaucoup de toucher, juste pour être sûr que tu puisse me donner un rapport précis. Est-ce que c'est bien avec toi?_

Ses mains. Ses mains étaient des chefs-d'oeuvres. Oui, elles pourraient me toucher partout et à chaque fois qu'il le voulait.

 _Je te préfère de beaucoup, Bella. Tu as été le point culminant de cette semaine, et de loin. J'espère que tu continueras de l'être, même après que cette partie soit terminé. Pour l'instant, je te dis au revoir. Il est tard ici et même si mon corps ne s'est pas ajusté au fuseau horaire, je dois dormir. Après que j'ai reçu cette nouvelle bouteille de lotion. Ton tour._

Mon tour. Mon tour? Comme si je pouvait être cohérente après cela? Bon dieu. Peut-être que je devrais appeler Rose et la laisser faire à ma place. L'homme m'avais laissée chancelante. Non, Rose ne pouvais pas sexter mon Edward. C'était mon travail. J'avais seulement besoin d'une minute pour me calmer. Ah, merde. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

 **Je dirais que nous avons un accord, cartoon boy. Toutes ses propositions à propos de me toucher feraient mieux d'avoir une récompense. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide après ton message. Eh bien, ça et beaucoup plus, mais c'est tout ce que je peux avoir pour le moment. Quand pourras-tu venir vers le nord?**

Putain, j'en avais besoin.

 **Je ne peux pas dire que je suis aller à quelque part d'intéressant. Floride, en Arizona. Cancun était amusant. J'y suis allé avec mes deux meilleures amies il y a quelques années. Est-ce que je peux t'admettre que l'idée que tu sois coincé dans ta chambre d'hôtel, seul, me rend un peu triste? Je sais que tu y es probablement habitué, mais je souhaiterais pouvoir être là et rendre ça un peu plus amusant. Pense ce que tu en veux, cependant.**

Nous pourrions avoir beaucoup de plaisir, dedans et hors du lit. Je pouvais le sentir.

 **Tu continu de me narguer avec ton dure bâton, n'est-ce pas? Ça va, je peux me venger en te narguant avec mes jouets. Chaque fille a son petit lapin fidèle, bien sûr, mais mon préféré est une petite voiture bleue avec deux balles. Je te laisse le soin de t'interroger où elles vont, mais permet moi de te dire que lorsque tu appuie sur les roues, elles te font voir des étoiles. Eh bien, me faire voir des étoiles. Tu viens juste de voir une fille très excitée. Ce qui j'imagine est bon avec toi. Si tu veux en savoir plus que cela, comme la taille et les dimensions, tu auras à partager les tiennes en premier.**

Je ricanais à celle-ci. Il serait plus que d'accord, je n'en doutais pas. Je n'avais jamais laissé Tyler regarder lorsque je m'occupais de moi, mais je n'hésiterais pas à laissé Edward. Surtout si ses dimensions s'avèrent impressionnante.

 **Je peux t'assurer que ton voyage pour Washington ne serait que pour le plaisir, m'incluant moi, évidemment. Si tu es ici seulement pour voir le Space Needle, eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr d'à quel point cela peut être amusant. C'est un grand État avec beaucoup de choses à offrir, dont moi. Donc, trouverais tu cela plaisant?**

Nous savons tous les deux la réponse à cette question.

 **Je suis prête à faire une étude très approfondie de tes mains afin d'être sûr qu'elles se catégorisent comme viril. Tu auras probablement à toucher chaque centimètre de ma personne juste pour être sûr. Cela fonctionnerait avec toi? Je ne voudrais pas t'induire en erreur et que quelqu'un t'accuse d'avoir des mains de filles, après tout. Après quelques heures ou jours, j'arriverais probablement à une conclusion raisonnable.**

Des jours entiers avec ses mains sur moi? Je ne pouvais même pas me faire à l'idée, mais je voulait bien. Il était temps de jouer mon mot et de me perdre dans un fantasme très agréable. Je retournais sur le plateau du jeu. Je jouais sifts (tamisé), en ajoutant les s au tuna (thon) et en le connectant avec loafs (pains). Au moins, je connectais nos mots ensemble. Si seulement nos corps pouvaient se réunir de la même façon.

Je retournais au messages pour terminer.

 **Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider à dormir. Être dans un lit étranger n'est jamais facile, surtout lorsque tu es seul. Tu as été un véritable point positif de ma semaine aussi, et je veux que tu saches que peux importe, je suis heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce temps avec toi. Cela signifie beaucoup plus pour moi, que ce que je pourrais jamais dire.**

Était-ce trop? Eh bien, ce qui était fait était fait. Espérons qu'il le prendrait d'une bonne façon et qu'il ne se soucierait pas que je sois trop attaché. Je l'étais probablement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'aider. Il était tout simplement trop sexy et drôle et triste en même temps. Je voulais le faire sourire, peut importe la manière.

 _Bella, tu es encore là?_

Putain de merde, il était là! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je lui parle bien sûr. Ne sois pas stupide, Bella.

 **Oui, je suis ici. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de rêver de moi en ce moment?**

Il devrait vraiment être en train de le faire, surtout après mon dernier message.

 _Je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'ai décidé de voir si tu avais répondu et pour une fois, mon timing semble être parfait. Tu veux parler pendant un bout de temps?_

Um, évidemment. Je ne veux rien de plus.

 **Bien sûr. Ici?**

J'attendis avec impatience. Je ne voulais vraiment pas écrire sur mon téléphone pendant des heures, mais s'il le voulait, je ne dirais pas non.

 _Est-ce que tu as Yahoo messenger?_

JE L'AI! Oui! Je levais le poing en l'air avant de répondre.

 **Oui, même pseudonyme.**

 _Moi aussi. Rendez-vous là-bas dans quelques minutes? Je dois allumer mon ordinateur portable._

 **Moi aussi. Je te parle dans quelques minutes, Edward.**

 _Je m'en réjouis, Bella. Plus que je ne peux te le dire._

Je courus pour obtenir mon ordinateur portable de sur mon bureau et le redémarrais. J'allais parler à Edward, et plus que seulement nos petits messages. Que dirait-il? Que ferait-il? Allons nous sexber? S'il vous plaît, Dieu, ne laissez pas Alice ou Rose entrer. Je me levais et allais verrouillé ma porte juste au cas où. Enfin, Edward et moi; seul à seul. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

XOXOXOXOX

Et voilà! Je vais de ce pas traduire le prochain chapitre, qui je dois dire; est l'un de mes préféré! Il sera probablement publiée ce soir, très tard. Merci de laissez vos commentaires et à la prochaine.


End file.
